All you wanted
by JC Rose
Summary: New Summary! COMPLETED YAY !Two cold hearted loners cross paths at Duelist kingdom, One is blonde and beautiful, the other, tall and handsome. Based on the song by Michelle branch! Can love melt two cold hearts? Heaps of other pairings and a few Duels!Set
1. Chapter 1

**All you wanted**

Disclaimer- Dont own yugioh! shakes head up and down

Man they have finally started screening YGO again in my country (does victory dance) like about time too...

okay so i know my setoxmai stories are not that popular Ahem! WHY NOT? and no im not into Yaio or Yaoi or wateva the hell you call all that gay girl on girl or guy on guy action YUK sorry but it is.

anyways on with the story oh and have a merry christmas everyone )

NOTE TO ALL WHO READ THIS:

Good karma will come your way if you Read & Review )

Synopsis:

Whats it like to be popular? and in highschool? whats it like to be rich and successful? i dont know...however for Mai valentine and Seto kaiba, being the above is part of everyday life. Seto is cold hearted and hides many inner secrets, even an inner kindness which blonde and ambitous high school student Mai valentine can see. Mai has many people whom she associates with and is wanted by many, kaiba has many employees and is also wanted by many. Both have moved around alot and have a dark past...which will only be divulged in this romantic tale of a girl who falls for a guy whom other males despise including mai's closest and only real friend Joey wheeler who has been in love with Miss Valentine since the day he met her!

What will happen? Will Mai be able to break seto kaibas hard outer shell? will both of them ever learn to trust others and move on? Will yugi and the rest of the gang be in the story?

I guess y'all just have to read and find out now wont ya?

OK so Mai is 18 years old in this fictious tale (sobs) yes its all FICTION isnt it?

The handsome CEO Seto kaiba is 22 and only has one real companion (no, not his lap top) His 13 year old brother Mokuba Kaiba.

Joey is almost 18 and is pals with YUGI yay i couldnt forget him

Oh yeah then theres Tea, Tristan,and Duke (yes old characters, i know) who are also 18

Serenity is 16 and Rebecca (the professors daughter) is 14 along with rex raptor also 14( aha i had to add the dino lover in mwhaaa!)

and amelda and dartz and varon ahaha theyre the evil ones, oh yeah theres that other guy in the gang, blah forget him!

Granpa lives at home..yeah thats about it

if you want me to add anymore characters from the doom ark series let me know!

By now you probably know that anything in_'this style of writing_' means that someone is thinking!**  
**

**Chapter one**

Domino High 08.:59am

The digital display clock outside quickly changes from 0859am to 0900 hours. A loud noise pulsates throughout the entire school, lingering in the halls and disturbing conversations in the library. Students in neatly pressed uniforms scatter off to their classes...except for a young blonde male who is rested against the concrete wall with a cigarette in his hand. His friends had already gone inside, but this boy was a dreamer, a free spirit and an all out rebel.

Another blonde sits inside her purple Starlet with the front window down talking on her cell phone. This young woman is also a bit of a free spirit, this one with a more independent streak.

"Yeah I know Viv" , "ah you're so bad"

says the young woman with a high pitched voice.

"I am so glad you work there" ..."What?" "No you can not tell your boss" "As if he would have time to talk to any of his employees anyway" ...

This free spirited woman suddenly becomes aware as she gazes out her car window, that the school grounds are empty.

"Not again" she groans. The groan then turns to an anxious gasp as she realises that being late and being a senior this year, do not go hand in hand.

"Look Hun I gotta go" "Yeah something like that" "Call me later"

The Morning sun shines on the sandy blonde haired male, as he puts out his cigarette. He puts his hands behind his shoulders and sighs. His calm stance is suddenly jolted when he hears what sounds like a pair of high heels walking rather quickly towards him.

"Damn it" He mutters.

He is about to walk in the other direction when he sees just who it is walking so hurridly.

"I knew you would still be here" the girl says in a more releived state.

She is holding her cell phone in one hand and her books in the other. The boy is releived to see his pretty blonde friend standing there, and not just because he was expecting the dean Mr Dons to be yelling at him for being late and smelling suspicously like tobacco.

"Hey" he smiles throwing his arms around the poised female.

"Okay okay lets go" she retorts, pushing his arms away from her waist.

"Late again?" "Youre almost as bad as me arent you?" He teases as they run into the school building..

His admired friend then turns around to face him and says "Not quite Joey" before proceeding into classroom 31b

Joey then heads off to his class...or does he?

The young woman is standing by the door when she enters . The classs all turn to stare at her.

She stands out like a deep purple rose amidst a sea of red ones marked with thorns..

" Nice to see you Miss Valentine" Sylvia Scalds, the tutor of that class says in a sarcastic manner.

Mai isnt concerned with the tutor or what she will say about her constant tardiness. Infact she is more worried if her redshine gloss is still on and how her powdered eye lids match the color of her eyes, a violet purple.

Her long blonde hair, bounced up and down as she went to sit down.

Tristan Taylor wolf whistles from the back row. Mai looks over from where she is sitting and throws a pen at him. Duke Devlin then picks up the pen by Tristans feet and bites on the tip of it seductivly.

Mai rolls her eyes at the two of them.

_Those friends of Joe's_

"May I remind you that we are almost half way through the academic year? Mrs Scalds is raving on and is directing her speech mainly at Mai.

Mai then becomes consumed in her thoughts of the outside world. Her home, her past and her crush, the guy she has admired from a distance. ...

The bell then rings and Mai is asked to stay after class.

"Whatever" she snarls, walking out with Tristan and Duke.

"You get back her young lady" Mrs Scalds bellows.

Mai takes no notice, instead she bats her eyelashes and blows her tutor a sarcastic kiss.

Mrs Scalds is infuriated.

"Mai you bad girl" Tristan jokes.

"Please what is she going to do?" Mai snarls with a hint of saracstic laughter.

Tristan and Duke both look at eachother oddly then follow her down the hall to meet joey.

_Later on that day! after school in a local cafe!  
_

"That boy is a worry"

Tea Gardener sighs, reading a text on her cell phone.

"Whats he done this time?" Duke asks.

"Oh hes going to get hurt again" Tea worriedly remarks, pushing her cappucinno aside

Joey who was resting backwards in his chair, goes to grab his iced chocolate when he slips and falls onto the floor.

Tristan burts into laughter and Duke groans.

"Not in public Joe" he says, covering his eyes from customers who are looking in their direction.

Joey hastily pulls himself back up as quickly as he can.

"Gee thanks for your support ya numb nuts" he mutters rather loudly.

Tea is too focused on Yugi's lastest duel and why these three men on bikes are after him to say anything let alone even notice what just happened.

"Il give you numb nuts" Tristan makes a fist at his friend.

Theyre about to fight when serenity walks in with rebecca.

Tristan and Duke fight out of their seats to greet her.

"Hello Miss Wheeler" "Youre looking lovely today" Duke says holding out her hand.

Serenity giggles and Tristan grows impatient.

"How was your day?" Tristan asks, subtly pushing his friend aside to be closer to the long haired brunette.

"Alright knock it off you two" Joey grunts walking over to pull serenity out of the two boys grasp.

"Um yeah school was okay i guess" Serenity replies sweetly.

Rebecca dosent say hello, she just rushes over to the seat by Tea and orders herself an iced espresso.

"So wheres the hero this afternoon?" She asks, twisting her blonde hair back and forth.

Tea looks up cooly at the fourteen year old college student.

"did you learn that move from Mai?" she replies less than impressed.

"As a matter of fact" Rebecca is about to reply when an unwanted charcter pulls up on his shiny black and blue motor bike.

"What does that ass want now?" Duke growls, walking outside to wear the young man is swtiching off the ignition.

"Rebecca youd better leave now" Tea warns, grabbing her phone and pushing her out the doors.

"Hey anything that weirdo can say to you guys he can say infront of me" Rebecca protests with her hands in the air.

"Oh go and play with rex" Tea retorts.

"Excuse me i am in college and i do not associate with the likes of that" She proudly replies, standing by the door.

Serenity appears afraid. Joey grabs her hand and tells her to go home and stay there until he gets back.

"Ill escort these two young ladies home" Duke offers, while glaring at the man on the motorbike.

"But i dont wanna go and see grandpa I..."

"Rebecca" Duke cuts in,  
"lets go"

"What the hell do you want?" Tea says with a hiss.

"You know how much i love it when youre angry Tea" The male replies in a horrible accent.

"If youre here for Yugi hes already gone" Tea replies, a little shaky.

Tristan and Joey, both gobsmaked turn around at the same time.

"what do ya mean gone tea?" Joey asks, the afternoon air running through his hair.

"Thats what i have been texting him about" Tea replies,

"Hes gone to see pegasus to see who is behind all of this"

"Oh you mean the whole god card thing?" Tristan questions.

Joey rolls his eyes, "yeah and the rest of the crazy stuff thats been goin on"

The customers start to clear out of the cafe as the sun sets slowly out of view.

"My my aint we observent eh?" Thebrown haired biker claps his hands sarcastically.

"Alright then why are you here you scum?" Joey growls, ready to pounce on him at any time.

"To duel offcourse" the english boy replies, with his arms folded delicatley.

Tristan and Tea both look confused.

"Why Joey?" Tea asks confused.

"Yeah?" Tristan adds.

"Simple" the young man says.

He struts over to Joey in his tight black jeans. A chain dangles from one sideof them.

"Simple" he remarks.

"You know someone who I, lets just say have taken a liking to at domino"

Teas makes a face.

"You're barely even there" she squints.

"Neither is your precious little friend Yugi" he laughs, "Come to think of it, neither is she or you blondie"

he points to joey with his middle finger.

Tea becomes defensive for her friend, but is more shocked and concerned that This man wants to fight joey.

"Dont you dare say her name or it will be the last thing you ever do say" Joey threatens, knowing full well who the girl is.

"Youre not jealous are you?" the brunette asks tilting his head patronisingly.

"Ha dont make me laugh pal" Joey replies, fully aware that he is.

"Oh its no secret really mr wheeler" "Everyone knows how you feel about Mai" "Except mai that is" "Hahaha"

Joeys face goes red with anger and slight embarassment.

"Oh look he made himself laugh" Tea adds trying to help defend joey.

"Hey Joeys business is nothin to do with you ass hole so back off" Tristan warns, standing by his side.

The biker boy takes the comments in is stride and smirks to himself.

Joey remains silent...

_I know he has something to do with this whole god card thing.  
_ _its up to me to beat this guy and prove to mai how i really feel about her..._

Joey closes his eyelids and breaths heavily.

He then re opens his green eyes and stares at his oponent dead in the eye.

"Alright Varon" "Lets get this show on the road"

Mai sits at home and gazes out the window.

_If only i could talk to him, then he would see._

_who am i kidding? he dosent even talk to his staff, i wonder if he even talks to his little brother... _

Mai is snapped out of her thoughts when the telephone rings.

She rises up off the light pink couch and grabs the receiver.

"Hello"

"He what?" "When?"

"When did he leave for Pegasus's?"

"Yugi is there too?"

"Well whos seto fighting?"

"Him?"

"Ok let me know"

She slams down the phone in shock.

A tense feeling of anxiety creeps over her entire body.

_Seto cant be there... he cant fight that man... not him..._

FLASHBACK!

_one year ago..._

She sits on the bed with her legs touching the tip of the post. Sipping on a glass of red wine she remains poised and delicate looking.

Just then he enters.

"So nice of you to join me" He says in a seductive tone, removing his black tuxedo jacket and closing the hotel door behind him.

"Thanks for the duel advice honey" she remarks, twirling her long blonde locks.

He then moves over to the bed and starts to stroke her silky dress.

"Think nothing of it" he whispers into her ear.

She strokes his bob length hair and winks at him with those violet eyes of hers.

"My my my" he softly laughs, looking at this beatiful blonde bombshell placed on the satin bed.

She puts her glass on the bedside table and proceeds to un button his white shirt.

"That was some tournament" she says as he wraps his arms around her.

"Hmm yes it was" he replies, slipping her pink gown off slowly.

He gently places his body on top of her and they begin a night long passionate embrace.

In the heat of the sex she yells out "Oh amelda"

END FLASHBACK

Mai heads striaght toward her single room and throws her suit case onto the floor. In a hurry she quickly starts throwing garments and such into the case. She then removes her uniform and puts on her purple skirt with a tight white top with long sleeves.

She checks herself in the bathroom mirror and brushes her locks.

_What am i doing?_

she then decides to push that thought of hesitation aside.

Her cellphone then rings loudly.

"Yup im ready" she says before Vivian could even say hello.

"Lets go get him"...

_.she desperatley wants to save him..can she? or maybe he is the one to rescue her.._

**wow what a turnout for a story i thought started out like crap. will mai go and save seto from duelling amelda? will yugis fate be sealed in the hands of pegasus or worse, dartz? and how long will it take joey and varon to realise that mais not really interested in them?**

**wheres rex? and will tea and the others go and help yugi? Obviously!**

**ok so i have added alot of my own script into the series but its fanfiction so thats what the site is here for YAY**

**please read and review!**

**until next time... **


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back

a few things before i get started...Who is supertoad? in response to the review i got, also i think the story may need a higher rating due to coarse language and adult themes which are to be added to the story.

I will do my best to make the story as readable as possible and use paragraphs for different settings...

we all happy? GOOD

Theres mainly cards and duelling in this one-to add a bit more than just a soppy romantic story with a twist!

**CHAPTER 2**

The sun has now completely faded as Joey and Varon stand in the middle of the street preparing to duel.

"Well if your duelling is as crappy as your accent, the game is in the bag:"

Joey yells, pulling out his deck.

Varon remains staunch and un affected by Joeys comment.

"Flattery will get you nowhere mate" he smirks.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Seto decends into California, where Maximillion Pegsus's Duelist kingdom is placed. His little brother Mokuba lands saftley outside. Seto steps out of the aircraft with a look of pure despise towards his surroundings. He holds himself tall and proud, letting the feirce wind from the propellars blow his chesnut brown hair into his eyes.

"Lets do it bro" Mokuba cheers, holding back his long black hair in the wind.

"The sooner i destroy this washout the sooner we can leave" Seto remarks, briskly walking into the large kingdom.

"Then we'll start KC land huh seto?" Mokuba asks with excitment in his little blue eyes.

Seto gives his brother a wink and proceeds into the kingdom which appears to be deserted.

"I guess all of his staff are gone" Mokuba says. holding onto Seto's long purple coat.

"Good" Seto replies. "Less incompetent shit bricks to get on my nerves"

After what seems like forever wandering through the long and creepy realms of the castle, Seto and his little brother come to what looks like a bottomless pit.

"Ah" Mokuba screams, tightening his clench on Seto's coat.

Seto, still in a bit of shock from almost falling head first into the pit, clenches his fists and yells out to Pegsus in rage.

"Where the hell are you?" his deep voice echoes throughout the room.

Just then an image with long white hair appears. He walks rather femininly in his red tuxedo with frilly inner blouse. He stands on the other side of the room and blows Seto a kiss.

"Nice to see you again Kaiba boy". He grins.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sky becomes darker as Vivian and Mai travel to California.

"I'm still not so sure about this" Mai says, holding onto her plane ticket tightly.

Vivian puts her hands on her hips and lets her long black hair swoosh from side to side.

"So you're telling me I snagged us these two flights to San francisco for nothing?"

"No" Mai retorts, in her usual fiesty tone.

"Im just um..." Mai didnt know what to say.

She wasnt about to let anyone know that she was scared, The Mai valentine scared of a guy? come on. It wasnt like she didnt have a similar affect on many of the men she knew anyway.

Mai takes one final look around the airport before turning to Vivian and grabbing her by the hand.

"Lets go hun" She says with a gleam in her eye.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Well well well this is certainly a happy reunion isnt it sweetie pie?"

Pegasus says with a voice that sounds drenched in syrup.

"Look you old fag im here to duel you and get on with the rest of my life" Seto replies, his tone of voice more angry than ever.

"We have a deal" "now lets do this"

Pegasus, puts his hand on his heart and pouts.

"What did i ever do to destroy the love between us Kaiba boy?" He asks, his voice dripping in sarcasim.

"There is a list over a mile long" Seto coldly replies. "Should we begin with you playing around with peices of my company?"

Pegasus widens his one good eye.

"Whats the harm in reminscing about old times my dear boy?"

Seto grows more and more impatient which only adds to Maximillion's delight.

"You attempted to steal My brothers soul...and mine forever"

Setos voice is deep and his expression turns into saddness when thinks of how close he came to being trapped in a card, forever with mokuba.

"Are you always in such a mood my sweet?" Pegsus asks, delighted in Seto's sad memories of what he did to both brothers.

"Im not your sweetie you sick perve" He yells back to the old duelist.

Seto looks behind him to wear Mokuba is standing.

"Mokuba I want you to stay as far away from me as possible" "We all know what this lunatic is capable of", Seto says in protection, but also in slight fear of what could happen to his dear little sibling.

Mokuba folds his arms and yells out "Fine". He then runs up to the staircase to the balcony which over looks the entire room.

Pegsus folds his arms and smiles with an evil disposition.

"Just remember who created this entire duelling world my boy" He smugly says.

"Yes well im afraid your time is up" Seto retlaiates.

"Is that so?" The grey haired male replies.

He then flicks his fingers and a duelling arena rises from under the pit to reveal the same feild that was used when Seto's soul was taken before.

"Since its my duelling arena and what a lovely one it is" Pegaus quotes. "It is only fair that i begin"

The two men pull out their duel decks.

Pegsus examines his cards before pulling out Toon dragon in defense mode.

"Not that card again" "Dont you learn any new moves?" Seto mocks.

Kaiba then summons his spear dragon in attack mode.

"Ha that will eliminate 300 of your life points" He yells smartly.

"How?" Pegsus gasps.

Seto rolls his blue eyes.

"Spear dragons special ability allows it to eliminate life points", "even if the toon card of yours is not destroyed".

"Very well boy"

Pegsus says pulling out another card, with a creepy look on his face.

"I summon my toon table card" "Aha this should spice things up a bit mwhaa".

Seto holds in his gasp, the duel is not over by a long shot.

"This toon table of mine allows me to select any of my toon monsters onto the feild", pegasus smiles with pride.

"You want to know what else?" he asks evily. "This little baby will protect my gorgeous toons from being destroyed by your darstidly monsters Kaiba boy".

Seto smirks. He pulls out his Clone card and summons it to the feild in pride.

"If you try to destroy my card you will eliminate your pathetic toon in return" "Now i sacrifice my spear dragon and clone card" Seto announces.

Pegasus takes a few steps backwards.

"No you're not going to do it" he slightly quivers.

"Oh yes" Seto loudly replies. "I summon my Blue eyes white dragon"

The large dragon presents itself with a load roar.

"Ha youve only fuelled my fire Kaiba dear" Pegasus says patronisingly.

"I;ll activate my toon sorcerer" "Say hello to my toon Blue eyes white dragon aha"

Mokuba raises an eyebrow.

"That thing?" Seto groans.

"We all know that is a pathetic excuse for a real dragon like mine"

Pegasus frowns. "Oh must you be so hard on my lovely little toons?"

Seto pauses for a moment, he then hastily removes his Shrink card from his duel deck.

"This card will shrink that pathetic dragon down to its true size" Seto informs.

"You still cannot destroy my toons you silly boy" Pegasus laughs.

"How many more times do i need to inform you?" "Oh how about once more so we are clear?"

Pegasus was known for his sarcastic comments and patronisng style but it wasnt going to work on Seto, not this time.

"He's right Seto" Mokuba adds, leaning over the balcony.

"Why dont you listen to your little brother for a change dear kaiba?" Pegasus asks with is arms folded.

Seto shakes his head and smirks.

"You dont get it either old man" he snarls. "Whenever my BEWD attacks, i am able to draw another card from my deck".

Pegasus pretends that he already knew that was one of BEWD's special abilities and carries on by summoning his Toon roll back card.

"I shall erase my previous toon and activate my little beauty" Max informs a less than impressed Kaiba.

"and just what little knock off are you planning on releasing now?" Seto grunts.

"My dark magician girl offcourse" Pegasus replies in sick glee.

Toon Dark M girl eliminates some of Seto's life points, causing Mokuba to worry.

Seto looks towards his brother, determined to win.

"Without your toon table you're nothing" he yells.

Seto swiftly pulls out his Wing beat of Dragon card.

Pegasus cringes and Seto is about to activate the cards powers, when there is an interuption.

"Stop" a feminine voice yells.

Seto looks around the room. His deep blue eyes widen and his eye brows raise sky high when he see's this blonde duelist standing by Mokuba upstairs.

"Mai?" Mokuba beams. He quickly runs beside her.

Mai smiles breifly at Seto's kind little brother, she then looks down at Seto kaiba.

_Its her, the only female duelist who capable of winning once in a while. What is she doing here?_

Seto's thoughts are quickly interupted by Pegasus.

"What are you doing here my darling?" he asks as he folds his arms.

Mai ignores the creepy old man.

"Seto you cant go through with this" She warns.

"Its a trick" "He's not who you think he is".

Mokuba looks downward at Pegasus then back up at Mai.

"Yeah he is" He says confused.

"All that peroxide is making you're head spin my big busted sweet heart" Pegasus remarks, winking in Mai's direction.

Mai shakes with disgust at the horny old man.

Seto is at the point now where he dosent know who to beleive. A crazy old enemy who had asked him here to battle, or a female duelist he has only seen twice in his life.

"You dont need to protect me" Seto says with a serene voice.

"Seto please listen" Mai cries.

Seto looks up at the girl again.

Her eyes are intense and she displays a charm like noone else he knows does.

"Sorry but im going to take my chances" Seto replies.

"Now Wing beat of gian dragon" "Destory his toon table"

Pegasus covers his eyes, as the light of the explosion is too bright for any eye to see.

Mokuba grabs onto Mai's hand and hides behind her. Mai closes her eyes until the dust of the shattered cards fade away.

Seto folds his arms in victory and looks up at Mai.

"You were saying?" he smartly remarks.

Mai shakes her head, fearing that the worst it yet to come.

Mokuba peers out from behind Mai's arm. He observes the scene below.

"Well done Big bro" He cheers. "I knew you could do it" he says jumping up and down.

Seto nods his head proudly at Mokuba.

Pegasus looks to the floor.

"Hello?" he yells.

No answer.

"I see your skills have failed you with age" he adds, looking more than a little too pleased with himself.

Mai runs down the stairs and stands beside Seto. Mokuba quickly follows.

"Seto always wins Mai" Mokuba informs her.

Mai still looks incredibly un certain.

"It appears your tiny fan club has expanded" Pegasus says under his breath.

Seto glares at his defeated oponent.

"what was that?" he asks annoyed.

Pegasus looks back up and starts to cackle.

Mokuba hides behind Seto and Mai stands silently. A first for her.

Pegasus rips of his face mask to reveal a Ginger haired young male...

"what?" Seto gasps.

Mokubas eye brows are all over the place.

"Who or what are you?" he asks.

"The name's allistar" He replies with a smile as fake as cilicon.

"Some people know me as Amelda" He then winks at Mai who is standing by Seto.

She shudders. Mai knew that when they arrived at the kingdom, something was wrong.

Seto glances at Mai.

"Is that why you're here?" he asks coldly.

Mai just nodds her head, it was better than telling him the real reason she was there.

"Who are you and why do you want to duel me?" Seto asks more than a bit annoyed.

"Simple" Amelda replies...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

OOOH cliffhanger, stay tuned for the next chapter oh and please review thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3...**

Nothing much to report...hope that chapter 2 is better written that the first and that the duelling side was mostly correct! wow im flying by with these chapters... (thinks maybe thatz cuz i dont have a life) anyways enjoy and please people R&R

I always R&R its a habit of mine whenever i read a story!

* * *

Chapter 3...  
_Conversations_

To the eye, Amelda may appear a little over bearing. His height towered over most people and he stood solid as a treem in a forest. He displayed a look of pure insane madness towards the CEO.

"Once I activate my soul captivator you will not stand a chance and youre soul will be mine forever" Amelda twists his hands in sick delight.

Mai stands her ground without completely freaking out. She knew what Amelda and his gang of thugs were all about, she knew only too well.

"Listen you Maniac if youre just another ametur sent by some pathetic excuse to piss me off then..." Seto's words are cut short by a cackling Amelda.

"You're saying you have no idea who I am?" he questions, taking off his dark glasses ever so slightly.

Seto just rolls his eyes, the whole time wandering what's happened to Pegaus and why the hell Mai is here.

"I am an ex employee of yours Mr Kaiba", "You should be familiar with them shouldnt you?" Amelda informs in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Why I am aware of The big five, who liked you so much that they wanted to use your physique to enter the real world", "leaving you trapped inisde the virtual existence" .

Mai shoots a glare at Amelda. Trust him to stoop so low.

Seto grows more and more infuriated with Amelda's rantings of past enemies.

"So you are here to fight me until I hand my soul over to you?" He asks with his arms crossed.

Mokuba looks afraid. Mai looks down at him and sleekly smiles.

"Dont worry about him" "He's an idiot" she says quietly, while glancing over at the red head.

Seto hears Mai's comment and cant help but laugh.

His laugh is quickly supressed when Mai glances at him.

_Maybe there is some hope there..._she thinks.

"Spare me the hocus pocus bull shit" Seto says.

He then pulls out his duel deck.

"I will duel you" "Whoever you claim to be" "I will also leave you wishing you never took me on". Seto's words are full of rage and low feeling.

Amelda licks his lips.

"Oh fiesty" He hisses, looking over at Mai seductively.

Mai turns her head away and mutters something.

Amelda then walks towards the three and puts forward a suggestion.

"Very well" He says. "I do however display some sort of conciense and will duel you tommorrow morning" "Taking your soul and all who surround you" .

Amelda looks at Mokuba and snickers.

"Not that there will be much to take".

Seto nods his head in agreement before storming off outside to where his KC jet is.

"Seto wait" Mokuba calls out, running to follow him.

"enjoy your last night on earth" Amelda yells...

He then walks over and leans in to whisper in Mai's ear...

"I'd stay away if I was you" he warns.

Mai backs away from him and looks at him with pure disgust.

"He's not going to fight you hun" She hisses sarcastically.

Amelda chuckles to himself as he watches Mai turn around and walk out of the room.

"Excellent" He grins!

* * *

The duel between Joey and Varon is yet to begin. 

"Lets go brit boy" "I aint got all night" Joey says impateintly.

Tea and Tristan stand behind Him. They are all still wearing there school uniforms.

Varon attaches his duel deck and raises his first card.

"I'll start this off Guv" he announces. "And I'll start wiv a..."

All of a sudden Varon's Cell starts to vibrate.

"Eww did he bring a Vibrator?" Tea asks, with a face.

"Uh i think its his phone Tey" Tristan replies, looking at his friend oddly.

"Ello?" Varon says, loud enough for everyone outside to hear.

"You're pullin me chain" "That Seto Kaiba bloke?" "What she's there in all?" "Ah Im on me way mate" Varon hastily packs away his duel deck and heads hops on his motor bike. He looks less than happy.

"Sorry boy but we'll ave to duel some afa time" He says, turning the ignition on.

Joey is completely pissed.

"Alright you pommy talkin bastard im gonna"... Joey throws off his Domino Jacket and raises his fists.

Tea's mobile then rings.

She gasps whem Yugi's name appears on the screen.

"Hey guys its Yugi" "I think he needs help" she yells in worry.

Joey and Tristan immediatley come running over to her. Joey forgets about Varon almost striaght away and focuses his attention on his little pal Yugi moto.

"Yugi"..."Okay we are on our way" "Hold on" "Max will fly us there?" "Great we will see you as soon as we can".

Tea hangs up and throws her phone into her bag.

"We are going to Duelist kingdom" She informs, grabbing The two boys by there shirts and heading down the street.

"Well it looks like I'll see you in California Dun it?" Varon winks, he then revs up his bike and speeds off...

"That ass is goin too?" Joey grunts.

"We dont have time to worry about him" Tea says, hastily pushing the two guys towards the bus stop.

"Joey you go tell serenity and duke", "Tristan get packed" Tea delegates.

"We are off to save our friend"...

* * *

Seto is standing beside one of his Kaiba Corp aircrafts. The sky is a mix of blue and redish pink and the sun is replaced with a quarter moon. 

Mai is standing a few metres away from Seto. She has to convince him to not go through with this duel, at the same time she will not let on that she cares for him ...

"This is your fault" Seto hissed in Mai's direction.

"MY fault?" "Well I didnt think that you'd be crazy enough to beleive that phoney was pegasus" Mai retorts with her hands on her hips.

Seto looks to the ground, in his usual unfriendly and unhappy manner.

The night breeze starts to blow, swaying Mai's curls from side to side. Seto cannot help but look up at her. He glimpses at the blonde's soft alluring hair, setting his sapphire eyes just above her own violet pools.

Before Mai could glance back at him, Seto quickly shoots his eyes in the other direction. He had more pressing matters to concern himself with at this present time, than the way a certain female duelist looked in the cool night air.

Mokuba has remained pretty silent throughout but concerned for the saftey of his brother in this duel tommorrow, concerned yet again beyond beleif.

"So is this soul thing going to take my brothers soul forever?" he asks with a tremble in his voice.

Mai looks to the ground uneasily. How can you say the worst to someone so innocent with such devotion to the wellbeing of his older brother?

"I dont know Mokuba" Mai replies a little sadly. Mai knew full well what could happen if Seto loses and the chances of that happening were rather high.

_I know he thinks he is invincible, but if he even dare risk the duel he is setting himself up for defeat._

Mai dare not speak the words she thinks. She had already made Seto wander by running in to try and stop his duel. Kajaku Mai is not going to let her true feelings just splur out on a wimb like some crazy love struck fangirl.

She takes a glance at the man whom she is busy thinking about (secretley) he remains stauncha and un afraid, though deep down he is just as fearful as Mokuba. Both of their fates will lie hands of some ex employee turned lunatic with a personal vendeta against K.C.

"All I can say is be careful" Mai says, trying to sound more assuring towards mokuba.

"That's all you can say?" Seto grunts back, raising his voice."I think that you confuse saying nothing atall with barging in uninvited to yell at me in the middle of a duel"

Mai is taken back by these un apprectiative words of Kaiba's. There is no way Kajaku is going to let HIM to talk to her like that.

"You're right Kaiba" She smiles in anger. "I did confuse myself". "I meant to say that you were** stupid **instead of crazy". Mai crosses her arms, proud of her retort.

Mokuba dosent like where this is heading, he hurridly races back into the KC jet to watch the verbal bashing from inside.

Seto is infuriated. There are many lines you just DONT cross with Kaiba and calling him stupid, which is clearly not true, is one of them. Mai knew that too but she had to say something that would affect his ego.

"No one calls me stupid" He says in deep anger. He digs his nails into his palms to supress his rage.

Mai crosses her arms and smirks.

"Looks like i just did" she replies.

Mai is about to walk over to the car where Vivian was waiting when Seto grabs her by the arm and pulls her inward so she is staring directly into his eyes.

"Why are you here?" he dosent ask, he demands to know.His teeth are almost fused together and the bitterness is intense in his face.

Mai pulls away from seto's grasp. She pretends to act calm when really she was shocked and a little scared by his fury.

"I thought I made that clear in the kingdom" She replies, rubbing her arm.

"You seem to know an awful lot about this soul stealing" he says suspicously. "Furthermore how did you know that pegasus was Amelda in disguise?"

Mai dosent know what to say. She didnt know that Pegasus was the redheaded guy until she arrived at Duelist Kingdom. The blonde woman stands silently, just glaring at Seto with her purple eyes.

_I cant tell him now, he's furious...but if i dont he could be lost...forever..._

Seto hints for mai to answer him.

She is standing to one side, doing her best to hide the inner angst she has about tommorrow.

"Look Amelda is dangerous" "Noone should have to duel someone like him".

Seto rolls his eyes at the thought of that ginger being dangerous.

"No he is a god damned nut case who needs to be locked away" Seto looks at Mai with an evil grin. "When i finish him tommorrow that is the first thing I will do".

Mai is annoyed that Seto sees no harm in this man Amelda.

"It wont be that easy", the night breeze sends a slight shiver through her body.

"I have duelled him" "I know what he is capable of"  
Mai lies , sounding as convincing as possible.

Seto is less than pleased that this woman doubts his duelling ability.

"Yes well nobody beats me at anything" "And tommorrow will be no exception".

Vivian is watching the two argue from inside her vechile. She grows more than a little concerned about this Amelda character.

"Stealing his soul?" she says to herself. "Right thats it"

she hastily slams her car door and proceeds to interupt Seto and Mai's little conversation.

Mai becomes even more convinced that talking to Seto is like conversing with a brick wall. She stands tall, avoiding the cold air and giving the ceo peircing looks.

"I'm going to check on Mokuba" Seto says dryly. He walks up the stairs to board the aircraft when he pauses and turns around.

Just before he is in the plane he says, "I guess your warning was of no effect" "Thanks anyway".

"Dont you think you should listen to her?" Vivian calls out from below.

Seto almost falls off the stairs when he see's the dark haired, cherry lipped employee of his standing on the concrete.

Mai is also a little shocked to see her one and only girl pal standing beside her. She did not like anyone else fighting her battles for her, however in this situation, perhaps it was necassary._  
_

Seto heads back down the stairs to give Vivian a talking to._  
_

_"I am so fired"_ she thinks, biting her bottom lip.

* * *

Tea, Tristan and Joey arrive outside Pegasus's private airportat approx 9.pm. 

There is a burgandy colored aircraft waiting to transport them, and three tall men wearing black suits, standing by.

"Woah Peg must be pretty keen to have us huh?" Joey says, gazing at the surroundings.

"Yeah I dont think Ive ever seen something that flash in my life" Tristan exclaims.

"Yes well as lovely as it is" "Max dosent shovel random acts of kindness for no reason" Tea informs, heading over tothe aircraft.

"What she just say?" Joey scratches his head in confusion.

Tristan laughs and hits him over the head playfully.

"Hey you" Joey chases after his friend until the two of them are greeted by two men who take their suitcases from them.

"I hope mine isnt too heavy" Tea yells out from the inside of the plane.

"It will be fine" One of the men reply, loading the luggage.

"Hey you two check it out" Tea says in adoration at the inside of the beautiful aircraft.

They each run for a booth which is accompanied with a varnished table holding a vase of flowers on top.

A tall dark haired woman in a blue unifrom heads towards them. She is holding a silver tray with three glasses of champagne.

"Care for a drink?" She asks politely.

Tristan beams at the pretty hostess.

"Talk about your life a luxury" Joey says, leaning back in his large chair.

After what felt like only half an hour, the three friends arrive in California and are escourted to D Kingodm in a private taxi.

The streets are alight with colour and sound.

"Welcome to San francisco" Joey grins.

The sloping streets are a novelty to the three teens. Tristan pokes his head out the window.

"Hey look you guys" He gazes at the lit up bridge placed over water.

"Thats the golden gate bridge" Joey replies, pointing his hand out the car window.

"Really?" Tristan asks, with is eyes widened. The two are acting like children would on christmas eve staring at a decorated christmas tree.

"Thats the one and only" Joey exclaims, pretty happy with himself that he actually knows something.

Green Day starts to play through the speakers.

"Jesus of Subirbia" They all yell together.

"To live and not to breath"  
"To die in tragedy"

Tristan and Joey sing along, nodding their heads up and down so their hair falls in front of their eyes.

Tea just bops along to the song.

"A million and one Fuckin times" They sing, going as crazy as ever.

The taxi driver turns his head around slightly, and raises an eye brow.

"Hey guys remember what we're here for" Tea reminds the two guys, in a firmer tone.

"Yes voice of reason" Joey jokes. Tristan chuckles. Tea gives a Joey an un impressed look. That of an angry school teacher.

Both boys freeze, like school kids who had just been told to "shut up".

When the other two quieten down (and the song finally finishes) Tea gazes at the stars as theyre driving by.

"Please be okay" She whispers into the night sky.

She closes her eyes and thinks of Yugi!

* * *

Yay another chapter written! Oh and I actually like that Green day song, it just goes on for a long time..but its still cool )

Please R&R

still no sign of Rex...what will happen at the duel tommorrow? Will Mai ever tell seto how she feels? or will pride hold her back? Plus, what will happen between Joey and Varon? are they fighting for the wrong girl? or is there another reason?

Hmmmm!

thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

**112hits so far **

**20/december 2005 **

**Not bad, not atall bad ) **

YUGI "You ready to write about amelda and the duel?"

ME "I am ready baby"

YUGI "Okay" um would it hurt if you included me in the story a bit more?" covers his eyes as he asks

ME "Sure"

YUGI (expecting a tennis ball to be thrown in his general direction) "Oh uh thankyou..."Could you also"...ME "Dont push your luck"

YUGI "OK" (looks away quietly)

Dislcaimer- Blah blah blah

Changed the rating to aviod the wrath of abusers!

* * *

Seto is extremely pissed off that Vivian is here, not only is she supposed to be working full time, she has interuppted him. 

"What are you doing here?" He says very unhappily.

Vivian looks up, then she looks down and then at Mai.

"Well you see" she begins, continuing to look at Mai with those almond eyes of hers.

Mai rolls her eyes.

"I should have figured it out sooner" Seto says, realizing that the two girls had travelled to D kingdom together.

"Seto"..."Uh I mean Mr kaiba" "I really think you should listen to Mai she seems to know alot about this amelda and perhaps theres a slight chance you may not... win" She bites her index finger cautiously.

Vivian makes her words as soft as possible, she knows whenever talking to The likes of Seto Kaiba, tredding on egg shells when you speak is necassary.

Seto glares at his employee.

He knows that there is fair chance he could lose, nor does he have any idea who or what he is up against.

He breaths a heavy breath and proceeds back down to where Vivian and Mai are standing.

"Look" he begins, "I still dont know why you are concerned" "However if you have any advice on this Amelda I would like to know".

Mai was shocked, the independent Seto Kaiba asking for advice?

She hid her surprise well, disguising it with a triumphant smile.

"Ok then" she nodds.

Vivian seizes the opportunity to bring the two closer by initating that they speak inside the K.C aircraft.

Mai whacks Vivian on the shoulder.  
_Does she think Im completely braindead?_

"I was thinking of doing the same thing" Seto smirks. Which sees a slight laugh from Mai slip out.

"Well excuse me" Vivian says, scrunching up her face.

"I guess you had better come inside" Seto suggests.

"I guess so" Mai replies cooley.

He leads the blonde up the stairs where they sit inside the luxury jet conversing.

Mokuba, who had been in one of the rooms on board, slowly peers his head out the door to See Seto talking.

Seto glances at a pair of light blue eyes looking with curiosity. He sighs casually and hints for his little brother to "come here"

"Mokuba" he says, "Tell Vivian to go back to wherever the hell it was she came from" "thanks".

Mokuba shrugs and runs out of the jet to tell the asian duelist to leave, more politely than his elder brother.

When he returns, he sits beside seto in one of the large booths.

Mai smiles at the raven haired Kaiba brother.

Seto clears his throat rather loudly subtly hinting fof Mokuba to leave.

"Aw man" the teenager groans.

He trails off into one of the rooms. "Bye Mai" he waves.

"Dont worry about me bro, ill be okay" He pouts sarcastically.

"Yes im sure you will be" Seto replies.

Mai observes the obvious bond that the two brothers have. She secretly wished to have a little sibling of her own to protect and share her inward thoughts with.

Mai didnt show any emotion towards how she really felt, about Seto, being a loner or even the way she knew Joey felt about her. The young woman managed to keep poised and cool, taking everything in her stride. After all that is what attracted so many and kept them coming back for more. Judging by Seto's coldness, she knew it was the only way to have him eating out of the palms of her hands...

* * *

"Aha Spot a green beatle" Tristan announces, punching Tea in the arm playfully. 

"Ouch" the brunette yelps.

"Tristan there hasnt been a car on the road in over two hours" she says with a sigh which turns into a chuckle.

"Oops My bad" Tristan blushes with stupidity.

"Aww are we there yet?" Joey moans. Throwing his hands back and forth.

"hopefully sooner than later" Tea replies, looking out at the desert road they are driving past.

Tristan puts his hand on Tea's shoulder and smiles. "Dont worry Tea, Yugi will be fine".

"Yeah I know:" Tea replies, with slight reluctance in her voice.

Joey, bored out of his mind, pops his head out of the window and yells "Show us your tits"..

Tristan bursts out laughing.

"Joey" Tea sternly cringes, pulling her friend back inside the vechile.

"What?" Joey asks, shrugging his shoulders. "Its not as if theyre's anyone around these parts".

"Except Tea" Tristan jokes, sending the two into more fits of laughter.

Tea firmly smacks both of the boys on the head.

"honestly" she mutters. "boys"

* * *

After many hours of talking into the night, Seto and Mai realise that they have ended up talking completely off subject and are now divulging into more personal issues. 

"You say you were an orphan huh?" Mai asks, letting her golden hair flop infront of her as she rests her hands on the table in between them.

Seto raises and eye brow. "Yeah" "Why?" he asks.

"Oh no reason its just..." Mai is led off by private thoughts of her past, when her parents were killed in a terrible car accident, leaving her alone in a huge mansion style house, with no one but the servants to look after her.

Seto leans in over the table, his blue eyes full of question.

"Are you an orphan?"

Mai pulls herself back into her seat and looks down at the carpeted floor.

She then looks up with a slight glaze in her violet eyes.

"Maybe" she replies. "Only i was not adopted into a corporation like a certain two brothers i might know"... Mai didnt trail sarcasim in her words, infact it was probably the most sincere she has ever been infront of another human being.

Seto rests his hands on his pants and breaths through his nose. "It wasnt as easy as it sounded Mai".

Mai is intrigued, how could being adopted into a wealthy family with a world of opportunities at your feet be difficult?

"Gozo boro was not a nice man" He says in slight angst. "Everyday was a nightmare when he was around" Seto's hold turns into a clench as he remebers the way his step father was towards him. Working him day and night without so much as an "I love you" or "Nice work son".

"Mokuba was well is my only family" "Not noah and certainly not him" Seto speaks with such hatred when he mentions Gozo.

Mai knew she wanted to help Seto, but she didnt know how. That was until now.

Being the more forceful of the two, Mai was never afraid to go after what she wanted. Many times she had received the things she had wanted, jobs, money, clothes, even a handsome Fianc'e while working on a cruise liner on the pacific...she knew Seto may be more of a challenge...

"Im my only family" Mai says, hiding tears and angst as best she could, it wasnt as if hiding her inner feelings was something new to the blonde.

"After I left the cruise ship I took up duelling mainly for money" she informs. "Then the success and thrill of winning felt so good" "I just kept going".

Seto nodded in agreement. He was somewhat interested in Mai's life, having no idea why, he sat back and listened a little. (A rare occurance for him)

"Then when My ex fiance came to take me I duelled him" "Saying that if he won I would take him back" Mai laughs when she remembers.

Seto is perplexed. "What was so funny about that?" he asks seriously.

"Lucky for me he was a terrible duelist" she replies proudly.

"Was he?" "Or were you just too good?" Seto blurts out, not really sure hwy he said those words. Something about Mai just lured him to say it.

Mai's eyes widen. _Did he just give me a compliment? _

"If I didnt know better Mr kaiba I would say you had just complimented me on my duelling" Mai tilted her head to the side playfully.

Seto smirked a little, at the same time admiring her Soft blonde hair dangling to one side, the way her lips moved when she talked and the powder finish on her eyelids..

_Something in the way she moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover_

_Something in the way she shows_

_Don't wanna leave her now_

_You know I cant leave her now...  
_

Mai rests her elbow on the nicely polished table and places her chin in the cup of her hand.

"So now what?" she whispers...

Seto feels chills running down his spine. He's never felt such a sensation towards a woman like this before. Mai had done it again only he didnt know it at first.

Seto leans in aswell and stares at her. Mai slowly un does one of the buttons on her white cardigan tee, revealing a little more clevage. Seto cant help but look down, he is a man after all, a very attractive and alluring man.

Mai slides herself out of her seat and places herself next to Seto. She gently strokes his leg, not too sure how the CEO will take it.

Seto closes his eyes and grins a little bit. He looks at the blonde seductress with a devilish smirk, his eyes a radiant navy blue.

He grabs Mai by the hands and pulls her up, Mai happily follows as Seto kaiba leads her into his large room on board the aircraft.

He turns on the light, revealing a beautiful four post bed with a crushed velvet duvet. The floors are a dark black and the walls magnify the color of his eyes. The wardrobe seems to go on forever and the door on the side led to a neatly accomplished ensuite bathroom...

"I dont usually do this" He whispers, his warm breath blowing onto Mai's lips.

She grabs hold of his face and purses her rose red lips against his.

Seto closes the door with one hand, the other placed on mai's waist.

So discreetly he removes her skirt, she removes his long white coat. Bit by bit an item of clothing is removed until the two of them are lying ontop of the sort velvet bed nakedly.

"Thank you for your advice" he so passoinatley says.

Mai strokes Seto's brown bangs and replies with "You're welcome"...

* * *

The next morning Seto awakes with Mai lying on the other side of the bed. He cannot see her face through a mass of blonde hair. 

He laughs quietly and pushes her hair away from the womans face. She stirrs, slowly opening each eye.

Her arms are flung out across the bed as she lets herself wake up and take the events of last night in.

"Good morning" Seto says, with his hand smoothing out her hair.

Mai then pulls herself up and throws her arms around the CEO unexpectedly. "good morning" she beams, clenching onto his toned torso.

Seto is thown back by this forward movement. "Uh yes" he says completely flustered.

Changing the subject Seto starts to talk about the Duel against Amelda. Mai removes her hands from his waist.

"Are you sure about this?" she asks.

"That little ex employee or whatever he is will not get away undefeated" Seto coldly remarks.

Mai moves off of the bed and starts to get dressed.

When they are both ready to leave, Seto goes in to wake mokuba.

"I'll see you there" he says full of fury towards this redhead maniac.

Mai takes a deep breath and nodds.

"Bye" she says, planting a kiss on his lips.

Seto runs his hands up her top half returning the kiss.

She then steps off the plane, fearing the worst for her love...

* * *

The arena is set. Only Mokuba and Mai stand by to watch the duel that could see Seto fall into the hands of the insane Amelda...The duel that could take Seto away from Mai forever... 

Amelda stands on one side, with a tight blue shirt with no sleeves pressed against his skin. His jeans are black and also quite revealing. He has loud clompy boots that echo when he walks and his hair is a mess of red.

He looks at seto square in the eye and sniggers.

Seto stands tall in his long purple trench coat and black pants. His hair is tidy and he appears well groomed. He shoots a blue eyed glare at his oponent and hisses "Lets do this".

"As you wish Kaiba boy" Amelda snarls...

He pulls out an odd looking card with a funny green star on it.

Mai gasps, she knows what this card represents.

"I will now play the seal of Oricoucus" the ginger man announces.

Mokuba looks confused, Seto is hiding great fear as to what this card means.

"I have now sealed the duel" Amelda informs looking smugly evil.

"Evertime I play a monster onto the feild i earn an extra 500 life points" "Oh and i musnt forget" "Every fire monster I summon also boosts another 500 life points for me" He adds with a cocky grin.

Seto summons his cards only to have them destroyed by Amelda's Gorlag and transferred onto Amelda's side of the feild.

Seto widens his eyes and backs awayin shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yells, looking at his monsters glarring at him from the opponents side.

Amelda laughs. "Did i forget to mention?" "everytime Gorlag attacks your monsters, when they die they rebrith themselves straight onto my side of the arena" "Pretty cool huh?" he sarcastically winks.

Seto is furious. "Well you wont win so easy" he snarls.

He summons two BEWD dragons..triumphantly however sadly they are destroyed and sent to the opposite side yet again.

"My dragons" He cries.

Mai looks worried, Mokuba clenches on her skirt.

"There Seto' best cards" Mokuba pines.

"I know hun" Mai tries to comfort Mokuba but he is too concerned for the sake of his brother to be lifted.

"You're so predictable Kaiba" He smirks. "My pot of greed and Atonics flame proved that"

"What are you going to do seto?" Mokuba calls out from outside the seal.

"Yes tell me please what are you going to play?" Amelda asks rudely.

Seto pauses for a second, he turns around to see a worried Mokuba holding onto Mai for dear life.

Mai is just as worried as he is, but stands strong.

She hints for Seto to play another card. "you can beat him" She mouths from outside the barrier.

Seto glances down at his deck and grins when he sees Pitch Dark Dragon facing him.

"I My dark dragon in defense and another card face down" he announces smugly.

Amelda rolls his green eyes.

"Let me guess" "Crush card right?"

Seto is stunned that this Amelda knows so much about him.

"If you wanted to get to know me so bad" Why didnt you just ask for an autograph?" Seto sarcastically asks.

"Puh" "Im not a fan Kaiba far from it" Amelda spews.

"Im here to prove that youre a greddy little bastard just like your father"

Mokuba freezes. "You never mention Gozo boro and Kaiba being alike" He whispers to Mai.

Seto pauses in rage.

"What did you just say?" his words are full of deep demise.

"Noone compares me to my step father and gets away with it" "Do i make myself clear?"

Amelda crosses his arms and shakes his head.

"You run the same company that destroyed my family" "Dont you get it Kaiba?" "I never worked for you"...

Seto is more than a little annoyed.

"No instead you chose to play around with peices of my company"

Amelda yells back.

"That was nothing compared to what you did to me" "Youre whole family and your workers are nothing but..."

Seto interupts him.

"My family business has nothing to do with you".

Amelda shoots Seto a serious look of angst.

"Oh it does Kaiba" he coldly replies.

He holds up a burnt old action figure. Looking at it he feels his eyes well up.

"This is my only family now thanks to you" he cries.

Mai laughs. "Ive never seen that thing before"

Mokuba pulls a face. "what is that thing?"

Seto rolls his eyes, this guy was even loonier than he thought.

"You do realise you are holding up a plasric doll?"

Amelda is hurt by that abrupt comment.

"Trust you not to see beyond the obvious" He yells.

"This doll is the only memory I have left thanks to you"

He holds the doll against his heart and reminices about his past.

"Aw the boy loves his doll how cute" Seto says to Mokuba and Mai.

Mai folds her arms and stares with suspiscion at the redhead. Mokuba laughs along with Seto.

"It more than just a doll" He roars in rage.

"Alright already" Seto says, backing away a little more.

"You know why its so important to me Kaiba Seto?"

Amelda raises the doll in the air, letting a few tears fall down.

"Humor me" Seto replies coldly.

Amelda places the doll on his heart again.

"This is all I have left of my little brother Mikey" He says with such visible pain.

"This was his doll"...He then looks up above him..."It all happened seven years ago". "My brother and mother were captured by the tanks" "Taken hostage" "It was my Father who died trying to rescue them" Amelda smiles with tears when he remembers his little brothers love of action figures.

"We shouldnt have gone outside" "Mikey was such an adventurer, " I couldnt say no" "It was then that the soldiers took him" He looks down in despair.

"I never saw him again..or my Mom" He wept for a few minutes, before wiping his eyes and pointing his finger at Kaiba.

"K.C was responsible" He yells. "Gozo boro created the tanks to make money and now you run that bastards company".

Seto is slightly intrigued by Amelda's sad story.

"Look I am sorry for what that shit brick did to you" "If you win this duel I might help you".

Seto remains cool and staunch when he talks.

Mai just shakes her head doubtfully.

"It dosent matter who it was, the point is you run the company now and you must pay" Amelda screeches, he is about to summon another card.

Mokuba lets go of Mai and bashes against the seal of Oricoucus.

"My brother's innocent" He calls out.

"Mokuba wait" Mai runs after him to pull him back, but Mokuba moves ouyt of her grasp.

"My step father sucked" "We all know it" he yells. "But Seto took over Kaiba Corp to help people not destroy lives like Gozo boro did".

"Ha what would you know?" Amelda retorts angrily.

"Alot" Mokuba shoots back. "We grew up with no family in an oprhange for years" "And my brother will make sure that anyone who steps in our way will be sorry".

Seto turns around to hush Mokuba.

"Stop it Mokuba" "I can handle this" he informs harshly.

"I was just trying to help" Mokuba pines in his defense.

"Oh how cute" "A family spat" Amelda teases.

Mai is about to say something at Amelda when Mokuba starts to cry.

Mai wasnt sure how to handle a child, let alone an adolecsent crying.

She bends down and pats the raven haired boy on the back. "There there im sure he didnt mean it" She comforts..well tries to anyway.

"When you lose all of your life points" "You will suffer just like i Did" Amelda yells back in sheer revenge.

Kaiba looks at his cards..

_"I have no cards to play" ," could it be the end?" _

The room suddenly goes silent and Seto closes his eyes.

"Seto" Mai calls out...but the sound fades away when Seto starts to hallucinate...

* * *

All Seto can see infront of him is an image in stoney crystal. He is inside a bright castle.

Just then a blonde girl with fairy wings and a pink and blue dress comes floating down to meet him.

_"Seto" I am Dark magician girl" "You have been chosen as one of the warriors to release the second dragon Critius" _

"I must be dreaming" Seto says, although he can barely hear his words through mist and fog.

_"This is not a dream"_ DMG says.

The next thing he knows, Seto is clenching the bronze sword which is stuck in the stone image of the Dragon.

_"Release the sword"_ She comands.

Seto pulls the swords out of the stone image, immediatley the glass shatters and a mighty beast appears, roaring triumphantly.

* * *

Seto opens his eyes...He is back in Duelist Kingdom, opposite Amelda.

Mai and Mokuba both look towards him oddly.

"Why did you stop and close your eyes?" Mokuba says, wiping the tears off his face.

Seto dosent reply, he shakes his head in disbeleif of what had just happened. He turns his right hand over to see a card with a picture of Critius facing him.

"It wasnt a dream" he gasps.

"I take it you forfit Kaiba boy" Amelda smirks in hope that Seto will drop to the ground and admit defeat.

He laughs at Amelda. "You wish assface"

He holds up the Critius card. He could have sworn he heard it speaking to him. _"Play the card" "Play it now"_

Without further interuption, Seto summons the Mighty card.

Mai widens her deep purple eyes. _"Critius?" _

"You dont have that card" Amelda doubtfully groans.

"Oh yeah?" "Then whats this?" Set grins, as the mighty yellow dragon appears.

Amelda is taken back. "How the hell did you get that?" He asks, a little un prepared.

"Lets just say Im less predictable than you thought" He replies smoothly.

"Allright Seto" Mokuba cheers.

Seto, who is now down to 400 life points, uses the card, diminshing Ameldas points to 1900.

"Aha its not over yet" Amelda, grins, pulling out a magic card which will take Seto's life points down to Zero.

"Go" They both yell to their cards.

In a feirce explosion of lights and sound... The seal is broken and both life points are reducted to zero.

Amelda is thrown to one side of the arena, Seto to the other.

"Ah how could that be?" Amelda growls in anger.

"Oh no my magic card deminished 1900 of my life points leaving me with Zero aswell".

Mokuba runs to comfort his elder brother and Mai sits beside him.

Seto then pulls himself up off of the ground and dusts himself off.

Mai holds Seto's hand and winks at him.

"Well done" She whispers subtly.

Amelda can see the slight attraction between the two, he is not happy. Seto dosent deserve happiness, escpecially not her!

"dont get too close love birds" Amelda sniggers.

Mokuba looks up in confusion.

"My private life is mine" "I suggest we leave this duel as drawn and we never see each other again" Seto scowls.

"Oh no Kaiba" "We are far from finished" Amelda grins evily.

"Oh and Mai deary" "I would kiss goodbye to your blue eyed boy if i was you"

Mai raises her voice, "I know you would you gat prick" She says sourly at the redhead.

Mokuba's eyes are looking back and forth like someone who was watching the tennis at wimbledon.

Amelda folds his arms and laughs."Oh Im gay am I?"

"Lets go" Seto Says, leading Mai away.

"Oh before you depart" Amelda calls out. Seto spins around.

"Now what?" he grunts.

"There is something you should know about this pretty little girl over there" Amelda smiles at Mai.

"Dont you dare" Mai warns, holding out a fist.

Amelda rolls his eyes.

"Well come on now you did call me gay" "And i cant have that ruining my reputation now can i?" he questions, knowing full well that he is in control of the situation.

"Seto lets go now" Mai grabs Seto by the hand. Mokuba runs off behind them.

"So you havent told them about our little get together?" Amelda yells out, knowing that Seto will turn around.

"what?" Kaiba asks, looking at Mai.

Mai feels her face grow hotter.

She bites her lip. "Seto it was a year ago"

Seto's lips curl when he realises what amelda was talking about.

"you said i was the best you have ever had" Amelda scorns.

Mai looks to the ground embarrassed.

Seto has so much anger inside right now, he dosent know wether to hit amelda or confront Mai.

Mai runs over to amelda, furiously and slaps him in the face.

Amelda smooths his face over with his hand. "Oooh feisty" he hisses at her.

Mai can feel a slight tear forming in her right eye. She quickly turns around and runs outside. Seto stands silently, stiff and cold.

Mokuba pulls on his hand.

"Lets go Seto" he says, glaring at Amelda.

Seto flashes one last look at Amelda. This time amelda's cocky smile shrinks into a more fearful expression.

The look that Seto had just given him was not pretty. It even sent a shiver through the red head duelist.

"You're right "its not over" He bitterly says...

* * *

Ohh thanks for reading guys! tried to add a bit more romance this time. Yes yugi and the gang will be in the next chapter...Did you hear that Yug? YUGI "Yup yup" )

Like i said Good karma will come to those who read and review oh and those who check out my c2 community!

R and R i cannor stress that enough! )


	5. TO ALL THE READERS! A RANT & A QUESTION!

**

* * *

**

**Ok so we all know that Mai is evil and nasty in the Waking the Dragons series..unless you havent seen it! Shes down right bitchy infact but im not going to have my fav character be like that not in my story anyway!**

**

* * *

**

**IM ANNOYED! you wanna know why?**

**They way mai is portrayed in this new series is so pathetic, argh! I mean noone even thinks she is hot, which she IS, oh except Varon who said he reckons she was cute when she was angry! (Not than Im into that pairing) Oh and Joey as we all know likes her. Then she was dissed about her duelling abilites when it she flashed back to her lonliness after the battle city finals...a group of three people sneered about her skills and said that she is noone, nothing special unlike Seto kaiba, yugi and JOEY? I mean come on that guy is useless, everyone knows he sux, he hardly ever wins a duel. That pissed me off, cuz there needs to be a female duelist in the show who is as good (if not better) than the likes of Seto etc, except Yugi cuz hes the hero of the entire YGO show! **

**It also annoys me how the likes of Seto Kaiba and Mai constantly get criticised, has anyone else noticed? Yugi has admirers ..aka Rebecca and Vivian...Duke and Tristan both like Serenity (although why they do is a mystery) Even Joey has been called cute a couple of times...but does Seto get a mention? NOOO Does Mai? NOPE ah well thats not strictly true, they do get the odd compliment but its not much! Its ridiculous, Mai is tall, thin and blonde, her eyes are gorgeous and shes not exactly un curvy ahem yet she is all alone and noone seems to notice her, um maybe its just where i come from but in my city, if you looked like she did, you would get noticed, more than a couple of times, aswell as few wolf whistles aswell! Seto kaiba is also alone with noone except mokuba who really cares about him. As sad as it is, thats not the world, hes rich, successful and handsome, girls would be flocking at his feet, and as for Mai...well thats kinda obvious, just read over all of the fanfictions that are published, most mention her striking good looks or seto's handsome blue eyes and chestnut hair...**

**Imagine A smaller more petite Mai without the boobs, You get Katie my blonde sister! katie is the height of fashion and always keeps her hair looking lovely. She is one of the most wanted chicks I know..yes it sparks jealousy but lets not go there...my point is that anyone who looked like Mai in real life (or came close like my 18yr old sister) would NOT be getting dissed and ignored no matter how she really felt inside and thats the shallow truth!**

* * *

Quick questoin: is their any point in carrying on with this story? I mean i like it and all but judging by the revuews (all of one) im not sure how popular it really is...ok it has alot of hits but i would appreciate some feedback as to wether i should carry on writing the story or just keep on writing No day is the same? 

Thanks )

Merry christmas! No xmas story this year! read all i want for christmas if you like setoxmai and YugixTea )

If i keep writing it means that i have reviews yayness!

**

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 5

**All you wanted**

Aww thank you litena ) those reveiws were awesome! Oh and i must say that i was impressed with the episode of YGO i watched today. Joey who supposedly wants to save Mai, was almost about to break the seal and have them both come to a draw, when Varon saw mai panting out of breath, saying to herself repeatedly: "Must not lose" It was so sad, then Varon jumps over the balcony and breaks the seal with his ring to stop the duel. He catches Mai in his arms and screams at the blonde idiot who sounds like a gorilla (dont know his name). "Shes not just some girl", you can tell he wants her, its sooo sweet! not that i wouldnt rather it be Seto who ran after her but hey!

And so begins the next chapter...

NOTE: I am adding my new love of a pairing...can you guess? Ok il tell ya! its mokuba and serenity ahh i love it, its sooo damn cute. Theyre cute, im cute, the idea is cute its all too cute! CUTE!

* * *

Varon has Mai in his arms... The rain is tumbling off his creme skin. Seto runs to Mai's aid, when Varon yells at him. 

"This is all your fault anyway mate". He strokes Mai's wet hair.

That blonde guy just grunts.

"We shall carry on later" He warns before walking off into the distance.

The night sky is a blackish blue, seto can see the color reflecting in his eyes as he looks above. He does not hiss or scorn back at the londoner. Instead he walks away, standing in the rain with a downcast motion.

_"Maybe I was to blame"_ He thinks.

The rain pounds onto the concrete. Seto walks back over to Varon, who has now stood up with Mai firm in his grasp. Her eyes are shut and her mouth is sligtly open. Varon can feel her heart beating through her purple jacket. Her legs dangle just above the ground, her purple heels swaying as Varon walks inside. Seto approaches from behind. He removes his purple coat and throws it a Varon. He looks at Seto with no expression on his face. Seto takes a heavy breath and walks in the direction of his jet. Varon wraps the long purple coat around mai...

* * *

Seto is a mass of confusion, sitting in his large room on board the aircraft. Why was he still here? How can he forgive? ...how can he apologize? 

He buries his head in his hands...

* * *

**Previously:**

After many stops, traffic lights and disruptions, Tea, Joey and Tristan finally arrive outside Duelist Kingdom.

"If that Val guy is here" Joey growls, with a fist.

"You'll what?" Tristan asks shaking his head.

His friends knew that Joey was all talk when it came to actually fighting.

"Well this is it guys" Tea says, taking in a deep breath before going inside.

The three friends proceed inside when someone calls out from behind them.

"Hey guys" A voice yells.

The dark haired man runs towards them , wearing tight black pants and a red waistcoat, his hair moves with the speed he is running at and he looks absouloutley gorgeous!

"Duke?" Tristan raises an eyebrow.

"You werent gonna expect us to stay home while you save yugi all by yourselves now were ya?" he smiles.

Joey looks awkwardly at his friend.

"What do you mean us?" he asks, peering over at Duke's blue chevy.

"hi guys" Serenity pipes up, rebecca stumbles out of the car behind her.

"I got to sit up the front" The little blonde boasts with her hands on her hips.

"Thats cuz you didnt wanna sit next to rex and weevil" Duke rolls his eyes.

"What?" Tea and Tristan yell.

Joey walks his over to his sister to make sure she is okay. Rex and Weevil run slowly towards the group.

"Next time try putting some seat belts in the car" Weevil grunts in a grump. Rex heads straight over to tea.

"Nice to see you again my fair lady" He bows, his hat slips off of his head as he does so and falls onto the ground.

He quickly retreves it. "oops" he blushes.

Tea looks at the scruffy little 14 year old in disgust.

"Ack Duke why did you invite them along?".

Duke is confused.

"I thought you two said that you were old pals of yugi's?" He points at the two boys.

"ah well you see..." They squirm. "Define friend" Weevil laughs uneasily.

Duke is about to hit them when Serenity cuts in.

"We are here to find yugi" she reminds the angry young crowd.

"Find him we will" Tea adds.

The group all walk off, leaving Weevil and Rex behind.

Weevil wipes his glasses with a handkercheif.

"Ha what are we chop liver?" Rex aises his hands in the air. "Honestly we get no respect atall".

Weevil grins evily, "Who cares?" "Soon you'll have tea and ill have that rebecca" "then the four of us will duel against the best" Weevil starts to cackle insanely.

"You really beleive that?" Rex asks doubtfully.

Weevil suddenly stops laughing.

"I know so" He replies with a creepy vow in his eyes.

* * *

"We over heard that Varon ass talkin about Seto Kaiba being here" Tristan groans. 

Yes they all just love the CEO dont they?

Inside the kingdom the walls are filled with antiques and atrifacts. But no staff or Max P seem to be in sight.

All of a sudden the group see Seto briskly walkiing into one of the rooms. He grunts and slams the door behind him.

"Lets lock him in from the outside" Joey suggests rubbing his hands together.

His friends look at him as if to say "JOEY"

"Seto wait" A worried raven haired boy wails.

"theyre all here today" Tea remarks.

Mokuba pushes the door open to see his big brother.

"Can we follow them?" "Please?" she whines. dimples form on her cheeks when she pouts.

"No" Tea sternly replies.

"We cant have you running around this creepy place".

"Awww" the freckle faced blonde folds her arms.

Just then A tall an attractive blonde runs to the door.

She hesitaes wether or not to knock.

"Mai?" Joey says with a smile.

Without delay the group run towards the room to meet her.

"Oh now we can go" Rebecca mutters, running behind.

"Hey we heard you were around" Duke says.

Mai is her usual hasty, and abrasive self.

"Uh I have to..." "What are you all doing here?" She asks, changing the focus off of her (makes a change huh?)

"we're here to find Yugi" Tea replies, looking around the kingdom with her eyes to see if she can spot him.

"I havent seen him" Mai cooly replies.

Joey takes a gaze at the tall blonde. She is wearing her purple skirt and a white cotton top with a button up front, the top is pretty tight and rather revealing.

Tea gives her pal joey a subtle nip on the ear.

"We are here to find Yugi" She lowers her voice.

"I know" Joey replies.

"Well we better go and find him" Serenity says, looking concerned.

"Yeah who knows what those biker swines could have done to him" Tristan adds.

Mai paused on tristans comment.

"Did you just say biker guys?" She questions.

Tristan blushes a little. this would be one of the only times mai has spoken to him...ever.

"Uh yeah" He mumbles.

Mai bites her bottom lip anxiously.

Tea dosent like the way she reacted.

"How do you know them?" She demands to know.

"Calm down Tea" Duke pats his pal on the shoulder.

Tea, still panting in rage and worry over her friend, quietens down a little.

"We have to find him now" She orders.

The all proceed to run off, when serenity stops and questions mai.

"how...how do you know them Mai?" She innocently asks, "Have you duelled against one of them already?"

"Uh something like that" Mai replies.

"Who was the guy?" Joey asks, walking back towards the blonde.

Tea raises her hands up as if to say "Come on"

"Oh you hopefully dont know him" Mai responds, cringing when she thinks about the redhead who revealed her secret affair to her crush Seto kaiba.

"It isnt a punk named Varon by any chance?" Tristan pipes up.

"Varons here too?" Mai widens her eyes.

"Yes and if he is in the biker gang than its possible he has yugi right now" Tea informs.

Joey then holds mai's hand. Mai is a little perplexed by this.

"Are you alright?" He asks sweetly.

Mai lies directly to him. "Yeah why?"

Joey looks down then back up at her.

"Well it seems a little odd that youre ah well here" "With all these crazy biker jerks around..i dont want you to get hurt". joey has a soft and caring tone of voice.

"I can take care of myself Joe" She replies annoyed at him for thinking that she cant.

"Yeah i know mai" Joey smiles.

"Come on we gotta find yugi" Tea calls out.

the group all follow tea down the long hall. Joey has one more thing to say before he leaves with the others.

"Uh Mai?" "Why are you standing outside the room that Kaiba barged on in to?"

Mai wrinkles her nose. Why is it any of his concern? At the same time he does have a valid point.

She sighs "Joey"

"Was that asshole threatning you or something?" Joey grows defensive.

"No" Mai pushes joey away from the door.

"Just go and find Varon" She suggests.

"We all know what hes like" "Chances are he went to duel Yugi".

Joey pulls out his duel deck and runs off to follow the others.

"That shit wont get past me" "Ill make him wish he never messed with Yug"

Joey's voice trails off into the distance...

Mai just shakes her head and rolls her delicate eyes.

"Alright focus" She says to herself. She gently knocks on the door.

There is no reply. When she finds that it is not locked, Mai twists the handle open and walks inside...

* * *

After running around for over ten minutes up and down the halls and stairs, Tea and her friends finally reach a large room in the centre of the kingdom. 

"Ah" Tea gasps.

Yugi is kneeling on the floor in the centre of the room. His duel deck is lying on the ground.

Tea rushes over to Hug the Yami version of her closest pal.

Tightly she squeezes his waist, surrounding him with her arms.

"Oh yugi what happened?" She wimpers.

Yugi is more stunned than anything.

"Its worse than i thought Tea" He replies sadly.

"Pegasus is gone" "A group of three men had duelled against him and taken his soul" yugi keeps talking as the group gasp in shock.

"Its this seal of orichucous" He informs.

"Seal of what?" Joey asks.

Yugi again explains to the gang what the seal is all about and how it will capture any duelist who fights within it, capturing their soul forever.

"Let me guess?" "Varon is in that stupid soul stealing gang too?" Tristan growls.

"You guessed right mate" An east london voice echoes.

Yugi and Tea stand up. Rebecca quivers and hides behind duke. Serneity holds onto joey and tristan...uh he stands there.

"You" Joey yells in rage.

There is a man with blonde hair standing behind him. Aswell as a ginger haired guy.

"Wheres kaiba gone?" Amelda says with his arms crossed tightly.

Varon rolls his eyes.

"Ah get over it would ya?"

"Ready to duel yugi?" The large blonde man grunts.

Yugi stands proud, unafraid of whats ahead.

"Yes i am" "I plan to also save pegasus too"

The three men burst out laughing.

"you onelstly fink you can win do ya?" Varon patronises.

"Argh" that accent Tristan moans.

"i know" Yugi replies knowlingly.

Tea stands close by as Yugi prepares to duel.

"what about u and me mate?" Varon asks joey.

"Oh its on" Joey hisses.

Varon then observes the crowd of trembling friends.

He notices that the one he wants is not there.

He turns around to face amelda.

"You said shed be ere" He says in frustration.

"i know where she is" Amelda winks back.

He has not yet told varon about him and mai and does not plan to.

Joey laughs at the conversation.

"You think mai would ever get with the likes of you?" He yells.

"You make me laugh you do" Varon replies sarcastically.

"Here you are after all this time, convinced that she is gonna come runnin into ur arms" "Well let me tell ya sumthin" "She aint" Amelda snorts from behind.

Joey clenches a fist, with his duel deck in hand, he is ready to take this cockney punk down.

"Lets do it" He rages.

"Oh im shakin in me boots" Varon tremors jokingly.

Amelda shakes his head. _"Idiots"_ He thinks. _No matter who wins, she wont_ _end up with either of them _

* * *

thanks guys )

Man it was an awesome xmas, i got a rock complation cd. and James blunt mm i love him...plus heaps of vouchers and stuff!

but i am loyal to fanfic and write everyday, rain or shine, christmas and new years...

R&R please...cookies and candy canes for all

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Speak_

* * *

OK so My comp froze and everything I had written yesterday was deleted ARGH! 

Thats ok cuz the chapte was boring anyway!

Would ppl please Review! I review every story even if i hate it (pouts)

OH and I have taken a liking to some new movies lol has nothing to do with YGO or anime, but i have taken some lines out of that jennifer aniston movie i saw last nite _'Rumour has it'_ . They should appear in then next chapter/s

NOTE: I have just watched that episode where Raphael takes poor yugi's soul because pharoah decided to play the seal of orichoulcus...Nasty stuff! This is a little different to what actually happened, first off, mai is not in the biker gang, secondly yugi BEAT raphael, not eventually..rite now! hahaha

* * *

**YUGI and TEA...**

Yugi falls to his knees.

He may have bet Raphael, the big blonde oger-type member of the dreaded Seal of Oricholcus gang, but his dear friend Joey had lost his duel against Varon. His soul is now locked inside a card in Varons deck.

Varon thinks that he can win mai over, now that seto is not speaking to her. After all, their gang beleive that they are the true good doers and that yugi and seto are evil, the darkness of the world is all thanks to the pharaoh.

* * *

Darkness falls on the city. The sky is a mix of navy blue and deep purple outside Duelist kingdom. A decadant display of stars shine into the night. Artifical lights surround the kingdom, keeping it aglow. 

Darkness remains however, inside the hearts of Yugi and his friends. The room around them is pitch black, like the carpets. The surroundings in the kingdom are that of an enchanted castle, yet noone feels lifted in spirit tonight.

Varon has gone in search of Mai, walking through the kingdom halls and opening various doors to find her. Amelda may have told him some of what happened, but offcourse not all.

Amelda and Rapheal cannot wait to find Mai and Seto, for a much bigger reason..much bigger.

* * *

Serenity is distraught an crying in Tristans arms. Rebecca holds onto dukes hand tightly. Even rex and weevil cannot beleive what they had just seen take place. 

Tea moves away from comforting serenity and heads towards Yugi.

"We will get Joey back", Anzu assures, softly kneeling beside her friend.

Yugi places his hand on Tea's shoulder. He can barley speak. He feels he has failed his friend and that there is little hope left.

"Hey this is nothing" Tristan hides in a tear, speaking words that will try and uplift the young wheeler sister who is crying profusley.

"Yugi always saves the day" He continues.

"Remember Bakura and Mai in the shadows?" "Or when..."

Tristan's little speech is cut short by a wailing Serenity, who runs out of the building.

"Wait up" Duke calls out, running after the two. Rebecca quickly follows.

"Ah we're gonna leave now", Weevil squeaks.

"Good idea", Rex replies .

Tea ignores the two boys as they scurry off.

Yugi sighs heavily.

"I'..I just dont know if i can save him this time Tea" "look at the hold that seal had on me when i was tricked into using it by Rapheal", he explains.

Tea wraps her arms around Yugi gently.

"You can do it" She rests her head against his shoulder.  
"I know you can".

Yugi turns his head to face Tea. The light of the moon beams in, causing her brown hair to shine and pale skin to glow.

Anzu's big blue eyes gaze intently into Yugi's purple pools of mystery.

Mist covers the base of his eyes as he stares deeper at tea, seeing a love inside of her flare, one thats been burning for so long.

Tea is unsure how to react. Does she smile and comfort as a friend? Or does she take the next step and embrace the egyptain duelist?

Anzu opens her mouth to speak "Yugi"

"Tea" He replies, fully focused on her blue, blue eyes.

They both start to feel a warmth surround them. A presence that cannot be described. Neither one of them looses focus off of eachother. They both Lean in at the same time together.

Tea feels yugi's soft lips up against hers. She closes her eyes and lets Yugi's passion flow.

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?  
Leading you down into my court, where Ive become so numb  
You feel my soul, my spirits slipping slowly, come until you find it there in me, in my heart. _

_Bring me to life__...Wake me up, wake me up inside, call my name and save me... _

* * *

**Meanwhile:**(lets set the scene shall we?) 

**SCENE: ** One of Pegasus's rooms in the kingdom, filled with toon memorabilia. Tea called it "borderline creepy" as I recall...

"Say something seto", Mai says, observing the strange toons surrounding the room.

"Hmph" Is Kaiba's response.

Mai walks toward him, her purple boots clomping as she moves closer.

"So youre not going to talk, to me is that it?" She asks annoyed.

Seto glances at the blonde then turns his head away from her.

"Hey I didnt know about Amelda then" "It was over a year ago" She explains.

Mai cannot fully understand why Kaiba is so upset. Its not as though it was entirely her fault. Kajaku Mai was never to blame!

Mokuba, who had been searching through the grotto full of toon cards and life like figures, emerges and stands by seto.

"Hey bro" He pants.

"Youll never guess what.."

Seto grunts. "Not now Mokuba"

The little raven haired kaiba folds his arms.

"She said shes sorry Seto, lets go" Mokuba whines.

Mai smiles lightly. She was impressed that the likes of Mokuba kaiba was almost appearing to agree with her.

"Its more than that Mokuba", Seto mumbles coldly.

The CEO then lifts his head up and looks directly at Mai.

"Why did you even come here?", He questoins.

"If you knew about amelda all this time?" "Was it out of spite towards me?" "did that mutt have something to do with it?", Seto's voice is raised when he talks.

Mai is infuriated.

_How dare he bring wheeler into it_

"Why would Joey have anything to do with this?", Mai yells.

Seto snorts, not knowing what to reply with.

Mai was a little shocked that Seto knew anything about her and Joeys friendship.

"why would someone like you care about joey anyway?", She snarls.

Seto laughs loudly.

"I couldnt care less about that pathetic excuse for a duelist", he retorts.

Mokuba arches his lef eyebrow.

"Um then why did you say that?" He asks.

"Ahh" Seto growls.

Mokuba steps back.

Mai remains still with her arms crossed.

"You wanna know the real reason I came here?" She says cooley.

"Enlighten me", Kaiba replies.

"I..I..I came here to save you.." She blurts out.

Inside Mai wanders why she just said that.

Seto rolls his eyes, a little perplexed that the likes of Mai Valentine actually cared about someone, especially him!

"I dont need saving Mai", He lowers his voice.

"I think that you are the one who needs help", he adds.

Mai glares at him.

Why would she need saving?

Before mai can open her mouth with a debate on why she is perfectly fine, Seto speaks up again.

"I thought you were different Mai", Seto remarks.

Mai,s eyes widen. "What?" she quietly replies.

"Ha but it turns out you're just the same as they are" , Something niggled at Seto when he said that.

He couldnt comprehend why he felt bad for saying it..maybe because it wasnt true...maybe?

"The same as who?", Mai asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Them", Seto replies.

"Seto.." Mai starts to speak...but again is cut off.

"Just go" Seto orders, pointing to the door.

Mai fights back inner tears and a sour expression forms on her face.

"Fine", She spits.

Stomping out of the room, Mai turns around and looks at Kaiba one last time.

"You probably already think this" She hisses. Mai then looks to the floor."But I was a fool" After a deep breath she ends with: "For thinking That we had a chance".

Seto stays silent. Mokuba calls out "Mai".

"Bye Mokuba" She subtly waves her hand as she closes the door shut.

"Nice going", Mokuba says with sarcasim.

"Ack" Seto motions for Mokuba to be quiet.

Seto stares at the door, deep in thought.

_"Was I too harsh?"_ _"Did we really have a chance?"_

Seto shakes his thoughts off. _"Weakness" "Its nothing but weakness to think like that" _

Mokuba can see that seto is not happy, so he changes the subject entirely.

"Uh Seto?" He pipes up.

Seto looks at Mokuba waiting for him to say something.

"I think I know where Pegasus is"

Seto's Navy blue eyes widen...

"OH?"

* * *

Mai wants nothing more than to leave the dreaded kingdom. She hopes thst she never Sees Seto Kaiba again. Hurridly she half runs down the stairs, still fighting back tears. Her blonde hair bobs up and down as she moves, with her arms pulsating back and forth. 

When She reaches the last few bottom stairs, Mai is greeted by a familiar face.

"Ello Gorgeous", he smiles.

Mai rolls her eyes and tries to push past, but the cockney duelist grabs her by the waist.

"Im sorry to hear what appened love", He whispers, clenching onto Mai softly.

"What did you say?" She questions, pulling away.

"Amelda told me all about it" He replies smartly.

"That bastard" she hisses.

"Oh it aint his fault" "It that Seto Kaiba bloke thats the evil one".

Mai dosent quite follow the biker guy.

"Uh whatever Varon" She sighs.

Mai continues to walk down the stairs until she Varon calls out something, giving her cause to stop.

"Joey aint wif us anymore" "Him and me had a little bit of a..."Duel for You love" he explains.

He grins when Mai turns around and comes back up the stairs to ask questions.

Varon explains that Him and Joey duelled to see who could win Mai over. The loser was placed inside a card for eternity.

Mai felt an empathy for poor joey stuck inside a card.

She may not feel the way he did for her, but thats no reason to have him locked away forever.

Mai grabs one of his cards and demands that Varon bring him back.

"Why?" "Don't you want me?" He teases.

"No" She yells back.

Varon's eyes grow cold, "you cant reject me" he hisses, taking back his card.

Mai pushes herself away from Varon, but he holds her back.

"You dont want Joey, and Seto dosent care about you" He whispers into her ear.

Mai stands silently, listening to the deceptive words of Varon.

"However" He speaks up.

"If you duel against Seto with me and amelda" " We are bound to win..and in doing so I'll release Wheelers soul", "Hows that sound?"

Mai looks at him suspicously. "What about Seto?" she asks.

"Oh come on love" "He aint worth your time" He remarks, brushing her golden hair with his hands.

"Uh" Mai pauses.

She did want to get back at Seto, and Joey didnt deserve to be trapped inside a card for all time...on the other hand, These particular men were not to be trusted, and mai didnt trust anyone.

Before Mai can make up her mind. Mokuba comes running down the stairs.

"Amelda and Seto are fighting" He says panicking.

"Mai you gotta help him" He squeals. "He almost lost both of our souls because of this guy".

Mai loosens herself from Varon.

"Whos this guy?" Mokuba asks pointing to the brown haired englishmen.

"the names Varon", He grins, holding out his hand to shake mokuba's.

Mokuba looks at him evily.

"I know you" "youre with Amelda arent you?" he snarls.

"Well I aint in love with the bloke if thats what youre hinting" He winks.

Mokuba shudders and looks at Mai.

Just then..

Amelda and Seto come walking down the stairs.

"Well well well", The redhead says, rubbing his hands together.

"Mai?" Seto gasps.

Mai just foolishly ignores him.

"Looks like Kaiba boy here has agreed to our little challenge", Amelda informs.

Seto glares at both Varon and amelda. He then looks at Mai.

they both stare at each other for a moment.

"Come on Mai" Varon coaches.

"Nows your chance to get back at him".

"No" Mokuba cries.

Mai motions to seto as if to say "Do you really want me to do this?"

Seto, hides in his true inhibitions which are telling him to say "NO" we dont need to do this" instead he shrugs as if to say "I dont care".

Mokuba runs off sadly.

"Aw well isnt that brotherley love" Amelda shakes his head pretending to be disgusted in seto for going ahead with this.

Seto knows he will not lose this duel. which is why he does not fear for his little brother.

A few hours later...

the four duelists are all outside the kingdom.

the sky grows darker and the air cooler...Mai can feel her self shiver in her skirt and boots.

Varon touches her shoulder and assures her that she is doing the right thing.

Seto's hair brushes itself all over the place in the wind.

"Lets start now shall we folks?" Varon says, holding up his first card.

"Wait" A deep voice calls out from behind them.

Seto spins around to see Yami behind him. Tea is standing close by.

"do you have any idea what you are doing kaiba?" Yugi warns.

"Yugi leave me alone" He growls.

Tea grabs Yugi by the arm.

She knows that if Yugi duels it may be the only way to get joey and pegaus back. However if he loses both seto and yugi are doomed..

"So thats where you ran off to you little shit" Amelda sneers at mokuba.

"Dont you dare talk about my brother that way go it?" Seto scowls.

"ooh im shakin in me boots again arent you amelda?" Varon laughs.

"I know what i have to do" Little yugi inside of The pharoah says.

Yami nodds and heads over to the feild.

"We are in this together Kaiba"

Seto growls.

"I do not need you to help me" "Im not one of your pathetic friends" he hisses, looking over at Tea.

Tea glares at him.

"im not doing this for you Kaiba" yugi replies.

"This is for Joey" "When i win the duel i shall release him"

"Dont forget pegasus" Seto snarls.

Yugi widens his eyes.

"you know about pegasus?".

"Yes Yugi, Its me you are talking to remember?" Kaiba replies icely.

"Enough chit chat" Amelda yells.

"you wanna duel little pharoah thats fine by us".

Mai quivers.

_"Great, what have I got myself into?"_

Ah just ang on a minute" Varon pipes up.

He leans in and whispers to amelda.."you know this guy bet raphael dont ya?"

Amelda rolls his eyes. "Big freakin deal", he then pulls out his duel deck.

"He wont beat us", "Will he mai?" Amelda questions.

Mai dosent reply.

"Mai youre not like them" Yugi says.

"Stop now before you get hurt"

"I dont need you to protect me" Mai calls back.

"Very well" Yugi replies sadly.

The stage is set and the duel is about to begin.

Both seto and mai are going against their true feelings and duelling! While the others duel for selfish reasons Yugi is duelling for his friend and pegasus whom he must save!

"I will start by playing my magic card" Varon grins placing his seal of oricoulchus.

Mai gasps as do Tea and Mokuba.

"We will beat you seal or no seal" Yugi announces...

"We both have a card that is more powerful that anything you would have seen" Yugi adds.

Seto knows exactly what cards Yugi is talking about.

"The two dragons" , Tea and mokuba say at the same time.

"I told you i wasnt finished with you amleda" Seto snickers.

Amelda hides in a gulp of fear..he remembers that look Seto gave him.

"Bring it on" Amelda yells.

Once the seal is activated, only the five of them remain inside the arena...

Who will win? who will lose? and who will live?

* * *

Man that was a long chapter to write! thank god its done lolz...will try to update tommorrow or in a couple of days )

* * *


	8. ANOTHER COMMENT FROM THE PEANUT GALLERY?

Yup another comment from the peanut... er... juliette gallery  
(thats my name 'duh')

More rants and raves and a promise that I will have chapter 7 of this story posted by thursday at the latest followed by my new stories the next few days after that theyre called _"Father and son" _and _"Dear brother" _One is about joey and rebecca the other is about a cute baby pairing..hmm can u guess?

All is not lost peanut gallery lovers...i shall leave u with some quotes hehehe

_"Last time I checked six plus one was seven"_ (Joey) Ah will he ever give up?

_"looks like its the end joey"_ (Tristan) _"you know your cheerleading skills_ _need work" _(Joey) a quote from one chuckle head to the other.

_"Mokuba have I been acting a little strange lately?"_ (seto)

_"What you mean more than usual?"_ (mokie) Ahh brotherly love

Im milkin that peanut saying for all its worth but what can I do?  
_"I like to milk it milk it" "You like milk it milk it" "I like to MILK IT" _

See ya real soon...


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry I have taken awhile to update this story

* * *

**

My sister came home the other night high as a kite (junkie) and I got two new blisters on my feet from walking in the wrong shoes…..so yeah I cannot walk very well plus i have another blister which is infected! bla bla bla like you wanna hear my life story!

* * *

Anyways on with the story: 

The duel is on and Seto has gone with Yugi to defeat the evil that lies within Amelda and Valon.. Can Seto be the one to in actual fact save mai?

Whoever plays the seal and loses will lose their soul. Which one plays the deadly orichoulcus?

Read on:

* * *

Seto and yugi are about to merge their dragons together, since Joeys soul is gone, yugi now holds the power of Joeys dragon too. 

Amelda has that evil look in his eyes again.

"youre a riot" Seto sneers, ignoring mai and the way she looked at him, full of intensity and secret desire which she kept hidden.

"why thankyou" Amelda sarcastically cackles "And now i call uponthe dark forces of the seal of..." He is quickly interuppted by mai.

"Hey i hadnt finished my move yet" She yells with one of her harpies on the feild.

"Funny thats what you said in bed too" Amelda evily adds.

"Right thats it" Mai screams she goes to knock the redhead on the floor when valon holds her back.

"Its not worth it love" he hushes.

"him, seto, jou" "Theyre all a waste of time" he whispers.

Mai backs away. "What did you just say?" She asks suspicously.

Seto is growing impatient, he wants to end this duel regardless of what happens.

"Would one of you hurry up and make a move so me and yugi can blast you" He acts as though he is talking to all three of them but really his comments are aimed at amelda.

"you're father took my brother" Amelda screams making his move.

Mai is disapointed that Amelda had made a move but is also perplexed at what valon had said.

* * *

"Now For my next trick" Amelda announces. "I call upon the dark forces of the orichoulcus" 

"Mybrother isnt the one youshould be blaming" Mokuba yells.

Everyone turns around.

Mokuba has anger in his eyes.

"If you really loved your brother you would have saved him yourself".

Amelda stands silently and thinks upon whatmokuba had just said.

"Imnotthe one youare really mad at Allistar" Seto hisses coldly.

"You are really angry at yourself and therefore want someone else to pay for what you could not control"

Yugi warns Kaiba to stop talking as it is tearing Amelda apart.

Amelda holds his head in his hands and kneels to the floor.

Mai gasps._ "He is open for attack"_ she thinks.

She knows that seto is probably aware of that fact and watches as he hears amelda yell out "hit me with your best shot Kaiba"

"My pleasure" Seto sneers as he places his critius in attack mode and blasts Amelda's life points to zero.

"He did it" He actually...bet me" Amelda pants, before he flops his head against the concrete.

Yugi and Mokuba race over to him

mokuba lifts up Ameldas head and looks into his hollow eyes.

"The seal has taken him too" he says quivering.

Yugi stands up and clenches his fists in rage at who did this.

"We know who the real culprit is".

"Who?" Tea asks.

"That no good Dartz " Yugi replies.

* * *

Valon taps the tip of his boot against the ground. "Um incase you two nimrods avent noticed" "We are still here" 

Mai looks over at Valon.

"What did you mean before?" She asked with a narrow look in her purple eyes.

"Later" "First we need to finish em off" Valon says.

Mai folds her arms.

She glances over at Seto who is standing alone since Yugi and Tea have run off to try and locate Dartz. Duke and Tristan want Jou back but know that the only way to get anyone back now is too defeat the evil green haired man.

"Cant you see he is lying?" Seto sneers.

Mai shoots a shocked look at Kaiba.

"Shut your face" Valon spits.

Seto rolls his blue eyes and continues.

"By duelling agaisnt me you wont save anyone" "That pathetic dweeb dosent have the power to release anyone" "Why do you think Yugi and his cheerleaders have gone to find the real man behind all of this?"

Valon grows red with rage.

"dont you listen to him Mai" "He's evil just like the Pharoah and everyone else"

Mai raises in eye brow and thinks back to the time when Yugi saved her from the shadow realm by defeating Malik.

She pushes Valon out of her way and Draws a card from her deck.

"I dont need you to tell me more lies Valon" She snarls.

"Im not the one lying" "Fancy pants Seto kaiba is"

Mai looks at the ground for a second.

Seto was angry and cold, he had no problem with sending innocent souls to eternal darkness.

If she hadnt of talked to him before this whole mess took place, Mai knew full well that she too would be on the chopping block and Seto would happily send her to that dark place without so much as a breath of remorse.

_"He wouldnt do that now would he?" _she thinks.

_"Maybe he is bad" "Perhaps Valon is telling the truth"_

_"Seto wouldnt deceive me?" _

The thoughts swim around in mais head until finally she cannot take it anymore.

She summons her harpy lady which Seto reluctantly destroys with his BEWD.

* * *

Mai falls to the ground.

Valon races over to her and holds her in his arms.

"this is all your fault" He screams.

* * *

And so that brings us to where i started!

* * *

MEANWHILE:

Mai lies on a soft bed inside the kingdom. Valon sits beside her and waits for her to awaken.

Curly blonde hair falls onto her face as Mai rubs her eyes. She is able to make out an image with brown hair looking at her with a smile on his face.

She yawns and raises herself up.

Valon strokes her chin.

"Its okay love" "I saved you"

Mai shakes her head in confusion.

"what?" "Is seto alright?" She asks.

Valon sneers. "Unfortunatley so"

"You put up a good fight mai" Valon assures.

Mai looks at the londoner oddly.

"What do you want from me?" she questions.

Valon leans in and smiles...

"I want to protect you" He softly speaks.

Mai pushes Valons hands away from her face.

"I dont need protecting from you or anyone else"

Valon pleads with mai.

"dont you see why i had Joeys soul taken?" "It was so we could be together forever" "Away from the evil that consumed Jou and Amelda"

Mai goes to say something when Valon hushes her.

He places his finger on her lips.

"I cant let you get hurt again"

Mai squirms.

"Why's that?" She questions.

"I..I love you mai" he softly replies.

"What?" She gasps.

"Seto would only turn you into a heartless bitch" "You know you are meant to be with me"

"Heartless bitch?" Mai rasies her voice.

"Valon you are talking crazy" She yells.

"I didnt want this for you or wheeler" "Just leave me alone"

Valon looks hurt.

"Mai I saved you"

"I didnt ask to be saved now GO" She bellows.

Valon stomps outside and slams the door.

* * *

Mai takes a deep breath and sighs to herself.

_"Men"_

_

* * *

_

END chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9 Can we make it?

ALL YOU WANTED

CHAPTER NINE

"_CAN WE MAKE IT?"_

* * *

HELLO 

WOWNESS A NEW CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP, SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, A LOT HAS BEEN HAPPENING BUT HERE IT IS….

DONT LIKE? DONT READ, DONT CARE

* * *

Where we left off: _Mai was in one of the rooms in the kingdom recovering from the duel, when Valon walked in, woke her up and professed his love (lust more like) towards her...Joey/amelda and pegasus have been taken, there souls now belong to dartz who only the keepers of the dragons (Kaiba and Yami) can duel against._

_Before Seto goes to duel reluctantly offcourse, he makes a quick visit to the room where mai is...

* * *

_A tired and confused Mai valentine, takes in a deep breath and sighs to herself. Her she is again, in a mess and alone. It wasnt her fault the joey and valon liked her and wanted to be with her..it was her fault howeveer that her and Amelda had slept together and that she had came on to seto...

Thoughts of the CEO swirled around in her mind. Did she want him? does he want her?

All of a sudden mai a loud banging on the door..

"Mokuba?" She says, a little curious to why the little brother of her flame is here.

Mokuba scratches the back of his head uneasily.

"I was uh well.." "Are you okay mai?" the dark haired boy asks.

Mai observes the young boy...before answering "Yeah im okay"

"Good" Replies the young kaiba brother.

"Well thats not the only reason im here you know?" Mokuba adds.

Mai folds her arms and looks at mokuba like a school teacher who knew there student was up to something would.

"Oh really?" "this wouldent happen to be about seto would it?" she asks with a slight grin.

Secretley she hopes that it is, and she dosent even know why!

Mokuba sheepishly looks at the carpeted floor.

"Well.." he hesiatates

"Yeah it kinda is"

Mai narrows her eyes and listens to what M kaiba is about to say.

"dont tell him i said this" He cautions.

"Um okay?" Mai shrugs.

"Its just" "i think you and seto are well...good together" "and i uh well its that ive never really seen seto happy with anyone since he was little"

Mai raised her eye brows in surprise. _"Well i know im hard to forget.. but wow" _she thinks.

"My brother may seem cold and uptight all the time" "the truth is, he just wants somebody who cares" "And i think you do care"

Mai is shocked. _"For a twelve year old this kid is perceptive"_ she says to herself.

The blonde knows that Seto deep down had to be like the rest of them, he needed someone to care for him...she did aswell but would she be able to admit it?

Just then Seto slides into the room where Mokuba and Mai are talking.

Mokuba looks up at his brother then at mai..

"what are you doing in here?" Seto questions.

His little brother is quick to change the subject.

"Uh I'm going to find yugi and the others", with that he runs outside...leaving the two alone!

the feeling in the room between Seto and Mai is interesting.

Noone got Seto the way that mai did, and mai has never really thought of anyone this much before...Joey, Valon, even Amelda were not as hard as Seto was and they were all alot more willing to be with her (well maybe amelda was pretty nuts but still passionate)

Maybe thats why she liked Mr Kaiba so much, because he kept her guessing and wanting more.

Mai observed the handsome CEO up and down.

His clothes fit him perfectly and his brown hair was so beautifully placed on his head. She loved how is blue eyes were so deep, a story could be told just by looking into them if he let anyone tell it.

Seto then observed Mai. Her hair was glowing in the light of the room, the curls fell into place when she tilted her head. HEr eyes were that of an amethyst and every movement of her tight clothes made seto tingle...

After a long silence, seto finally spoke.

"Mai I dont know what My little brother told you"...

Mai moves into his space and presses her finger onto his lips.

"Shh" She whispers, completely aware that the attraction she is showing could be rejected..

"I uh i'm.." Seto tries to apologize but the smell of mai's perfume against him is so strong.

"Im sorry too" She whispers into his ear.

Seto breaths a sigh of relief and cups his hands around her face.

Mai lifts her lips towards his and they kiss. Seto moves his arms around her body and mai gets her hands tangled in his hair...

* * *

"Ready to go home?" Mai asks stroking the left side of his face. 

Seto forgets what he is here for and nodds his head.

Who would have thought a woman could have such power over him?

Tea comes barging in panting, with Serenity, Duke and Tristan close behind.

"There you are" She says in a fluster, her face is red and beads of sweat are dripping down her forehead.

Mai loosens her grasp on Kaiba. Tristan and Duke look at the tw suspiciously and Serenity smiles.

"I knew it" Tea scowls.

Seto wants to ring Tea around the neck.

"How dare you come in here and accuse" He yells

"Get lost".

Mai looks at the four friends sharply.

Serenity runs up to Mai and grabs her arm. "We need seto to duel with yugi" she informs.

"Again" Seto adds knowing that this moment was approaching.

"Raphael was defeated too" Tea says fearful that her love yugi will go too.

"So?" Mai sneers. She didnt have that much time for the blonde haired ego duelist and neither did Seto.

Seto looks over at Mai.

His desire to protect her is almost as strong as his deisre to look after Mokuba.

"I dont care much for Him but i dont want anything to happen to you or mokuba" he informs while heading out to the duelling arena.

The remaining gang follow kaiba outside. "Oh well its nice to know that we are cared about" Tristan says under his breath. Duke nodds and Tea just looks at them.

"Well we cant expect much from kaiba but yugi cant duel alone" Anzu replies.

Seto ignores the comments coming from the ametuer duelists and races down the stairs and along the halls until he is in a creepy looking part of the kingdom.

The walls are covered in concrete snakes, pictures of souls surround the walls.

The group gasp sadly when they see there friends and pegasus among the pictures.

"Ha so you decided to show up afterall" Dartz smirks with delight.

"Im not about to let you win and take over my company" seto warns.

Dartz observes yami who is full of anger and ready to duel. Seto places his duel deck around his arm.

"Let's duel" Kaiba announces.

Yami looks at him oddly

"But we are already duelling you insensible twit" Dartz sneers.

"May i add that Miss Valentine's pretty little friend Valon is gone" Mai gasps and seto looks in suspicion.

"Now isnt the time" Mai growls at the green haired evil man.

"Oh but i think it is my dear" He retorts.

Tristan and Duke both roll their eyes "let me guess?" "she slept with him too" Tea snarls.

Mai looks about ready to hit the brunette over the head.

"Nothing happened" Mai snaps growing more and more uncomfortable...

"Well perhaps if it did then poor Valon wouldnt be among the lost souls now would he?" Dartz sarcastically questions.

"Despite what happened its youre fault that valon and everyone else is gone"

Yami thinks of Weevi and Rex who thought they had a chance against dartz..then of joey his closest friend and offcourse the misguided Raphael, Amelda and Valon who just wanted acceptance but ultimatley ended up in perrel.

"You dont care about them" Dartz cooly replies. "you want youre precious little other half back"

Tea's eyes well up when she thinks of poor little yugi, trapped and alone...another lost soul!

Yugi clenches his fists in rage and pulls out his next card.

Seto is just pleased that Mokuba is not in the shadow realm.

Mai runs up to seto and grabs his hand.

"Valon asked me to be with him before he battled dartz" she quietly says.

Seto remains cold and attentive.

"I said no to him and thats why he ran off, he wanted to prove himself"

* * *

Before seto could even answer Dartz has destroyed one of Yami's cards. 

"Well well well its your turn mr kaiba"...

* * *


	11. Chapter 10 When it all falls apart

**All you wanted**

**Chapter 8**  
"_When it all falls apart/"_**

* * *

**

Sorry this chapter took so long...uh t his story is nearly over

Um disclaimer "blah blah blah blah"

Typical im the only student in university with a YGO desktop background -

* * *

Anyway yay time to update this story! 

Chapter 8

Part one:

"What do you do when it all falls apart?"

"It's your move Mr Kaiba"

Dartz words echo throughout the kingdom.

All eyes are now firmly placed on the tense CEO as he proceeds to make his move.

Dartz has a smug look on his face. He looks as though he is about to tell them something.

"Do you two honestly think that you are capable of defeating me?"

He questions with a snarl.

"Oh I know I am" Seto growls.

"We are both here to set things right Dartz" Yami adds, in his heroic like voice.

"As soon as you lose this duel, everyone will realise what a brain washing scum you really are", Tea yells in rage.

"Ha" Dartz laughs.

"Spoken like a true backseat delinquent duellist"…"and female"

Tea snares at the green haired man.

"Watch your mouth" Mai bellows…

"Oh I would'ent say too much Miss Valentine", Dartz replies with an evil grin.

"You have already caused enough hurt, don't you think?"

His words are cold and strike a cord in Mai.

"Enough childish insults, let's do this", Kaiba intercepts…defending mai on the quiet.

"Aw but I'm having so much fun" Dartz sarcastically pines.

He then closes his blue/green eyes and speaks something in Egyptian.

This causes arched eye brows and curious suspicion.

Yami gasps. He knew exactly what the well spoken man was saying.

Dartz begins to cackle.

"What did he say?" A worried Serenity asks.

She is clinging onto Tristan, which pleases him.

"Yes my dear Yami, do tell them what it was I said" Dartz sniggers.

"You bastard" The red/black and blonde haired duellist yells in rage.

The group, including seto and mai all gasp in shock at the usually calm Yami's reaction.

After calming down a little, Yami explains. "He was the reason Amelda lost his family, not Gozaboro".

Seto is seething at this revelation.

"So he lost his soul for nothing Kaiba" the Egyptian pharaoh adds solemnly.

Mai feels her fists clench.

"That evil, manipulative…." she growls under her breath.

"Thanks to you Mr Kaiba, Amelda will never know" Dartz cackles evilly.

"Oh yes he will" Seto snaps.

He summons his mystical elf card which he will be able to sacrifice in order to summon his BEWD card.

"What about Valon and Raphael?" Tea asks, standing metres behind Yami.

"Oh, if you mean, was I responsible for their sad misfortunes of the past?" "Then yes "Guilty as charged". Dartz places his left hand by his heart with sarcasm.

"It is so sad that none of those poor fools will ever know the real truth behind their defeat", Dartz explains.

Yami knew that in order to defeat this lunatic, him and kaiba would have to rely on each other which meant more than just duelling together. Kaiba knew this too. His main intention though was to save his company and get rid of this guy so he and the people he cared about (himself, his little brother and now Mai) don't lose their souls…again.

"You know why I am here" the cold Kaiba corp. owner says to his comrade.

"Yes but Kaiba we need to work together" Yami explains in his pleading sound of voice, but no too pleading in order to maintain his dignity.

Seto rolls his eyes. Did he agree and reluctantly combine his trust with the good Pharaoh? He was after all the King of games, yet Kaiba had tried to defeat him many times…then again did seto really have a choice? If he said no then he risked losing his soul and mai most likely forever!

Dartz folds arms.

"You know that you're going to give in and side with Mr Pharaoh" He yawns.

"Shut up" Seto yells.

He releases his elf onto Dartz monster.

None of his life points are affected by Seto's attack.

The group are stunned….

"What?" Mokuba yelps.

"How did not affect any points?" "Dartz was wide open?"

Seto and Yami are both a little perplexed themselves.

"Ha don't you two ingrates see?" Dartz yells.

"I already know what is going to happen next" "I know every move, every flinch and every soul lost in order to create a new and better Atlantis Mwhuahahah"

He laughs triumphantly.

Kaiba didn't know what move to make….and neither did Yami. For the first time in both of their duelling careers, the two guys were lost for moves.

The atmosphere was cold.

Mokuba trembled; he knew that this was most likely it and that he would probably never see his big brother again.

Serenity wept for Joey with Tristan and Tea. Rebecca hugged Duke…Joey and little Yugi's souls looked as though they were gone forever.

Mai froze she stood silently. The only noise was that in her mind which was repeating "I can't lose you too"

* * *

FLASHBACK 2 YEARS EARLIER

She slumps onto her bed and buries her head in her pillow.

How could he leave? Noone left Kajaku Mai-well no guy did anyway

"I need some alone time" "To think Mai Mai", he softly said calling his girlfriend by her pet name.

"Don't call me that", she spat leaning away from him.

How dare he try to hug her?

"It's been a good year but now it's time to move on", the spiky blonde voiced to the blonde haired female.

"Oh so that's the reason you're leaving?" she yelled.

She walked out of the lounge and into the kitchen, away from him.

He stood there, wearing his naval uniform, staring at the floor.

"I told you it was never a certain thing", he added in his defence.

"Puh" Mai grunted. "You seemed happy enough to jump into my bed whenever you weren't offshore on that ship" she said with her arms crossed.

"You know it's more than just a ship Mai", he replied.

She pouted dejectedly.

"Sweetie you're sixteen" "you have plenty of time to find someone else" "At school you know you'll have no problems" he explained, attempting to make her feel better.

"I don't want anyone from school" she grizzled. "Who needs a school boy when I've got you?" she winked and walked up to him flashing her cleavage provocatively.

The young man looked away so he would'ent be tempted by her again.

"You're an attractive girl Mai, I admit that but uh" "It's complicated"

Mai narrowed her purple eyes, and backed away from the blonde male completely.

"Oh I see" She scowled. "I was a pretty piece of ass you could have fun with when you were on land" "Was that it?"

"No sweetie" …."Well yeah you were but it was more than that"…….he tries to explain.

"Save it Jake" Mai spat.

She opened the door and hinted for him to leave NOW

He apologized softly and kissed her on the cheek as he walked out….slowly along the corridor and outside into the street.

She winced at his gesture and closed her eyes as walked out of her life...

_I'm having the day from hell _

_It was all going so well _

_And you told me you needed space _

_With a kiss on the side of my face _

_And not to mention, the tears I shed _

_When I should have kicked your ass instead _

_I need intervention, attention, to stop temptation to scream _

_Baby _

_Everything is FD up straight from the heart _

_Tell me what do you do when it all falls apart? _

_Gotta pick myself up, where do I start? _

_Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart _

* * *

Mai figured that there was no use moping around all weekend. The next evening (Saturday) she called up Joey Wheeler and the two of them hit an R16 club to dance. Jou had invited Tristan and Duke which Mai wasn't pleased about but didn't appear fazed by it. They later managed to get their hands on some alcohol thanks to Mai's charming the counter clerk, plus she looked a lot older than sixteen.

The four teens sat in Joey's room and drunk. There was nothing a little bourbon would'ent fix or a bad mood that a few shots of vodka could'ent eliminate.

Mai knew Tristan and Duke's intentions as nice as they were. They were hormone crazed teens after all and knowing that Mai was in a hopefully vulnerable state, could mean at least a kiss, especially seeing how alcoholic beverages were consumed to add to the mix. They could hope….or try it on, one of the two!

Joey may have had more genuine reasons out of concern for a friend but he would'ent have been one to turn down and offer of affection from the girl he had a huge crush on. Mai managed to awake the next morning in her own bed, she had left the guys shortly after midnight…much to Joey and the two boy's dismay...

_Don't know where I parked my car _

_Don't know who my real friends are _

_I put my faith in you _

_What a stupid thing to do _

_And not to mention, I drank too much _

_I'm feeling hung over out of touch _

_I need intervention, attention, to stop temptation to scream _

_Baby _

_Everything is FD up straight from the heart _

_Tell me what do you do when it all falls apart? _

_Gotta pick myself up, where do I start? _

_Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart _

* * *

Mai was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts with a loud explosion.

Seto's blue eyes had been destroyed!

The poor CEO looked as though he would crumble on his knees, but he held in his pride. Dartz laughed even harder.

"Hmm now whose soul should I take first?" Dartz asks aloud.

"I think I just answered my own question" He giggles, pointing to Kaiba…

Seto stands back. All he can do is pray now that Yami had an unexpected move up his sleeve.

"Dammit he's not wearing any sleeves", he thinks.

This was it, Seto kaiba was about to be obliterated.

Mai can't bare the thought of losing Seto. This man she barely knew, but wanted to save so badly. She was too determined not to lose again. Although the circumstances with Jake were different the outcome would be the same if she didn't do something and fast…..

Thoughts of Jake and the past come flooding back briefly………

_Can it be easier? Can I just change my life? _

_Cuz it just seems to go wrong every time _

_Will I be mending, another one ending once again _

_Everything is FD up straight from the heart _

_Tell me what do you do when it all falls apart? _

_Gotta pick myself up, where do I start? _

_Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart _

_"Gotta pick myself up, cuz things are messed up" _

_"Everything is FD up straight from the heart _

_Tell me what do you do when it all falls apart? _

_Gotta pick myself up, where do I start? _

_Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart"_

* * *

_"Seto would continue fighting",_ she thinks. _"And so will I"._

Mai races toward the two duellists and pulls out her duel deck.

Dartz is taken back (just a little off course)

Seto's eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

Yami and the others frantically tell her to "STOP"

Mai is panting. Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline she summons a card in defence mode.

Dartz rubs his chin.

"Well this is turn up for the books" he says a little intrigued.

"I bet you weren't expecting that huh?" She snarls loudly.

"I don't think anyone was" Tea calls out from behind.

"Mai get out of here" Seto warns. "It's not safe"

"No way" She replies. "Im staying" "with you".

She winks at him, leaving all fear of losing him aside.

"Very well Miss Valentine" "Since you did cause a lot of lost souls yourself" Dartz sneers.

"No you did old man" "And im here to take you out" Mai Yells back!

"Does she mean on a date?" Tristan asks…

Tea, Duke, Rebecca and Serenity look at each other, they don't even bother answering.

"And what exactly do you plan to do?" The green haired man asks.

"Good question" Kaiba remarks, focusing his attention on Mai.

"I will sacrifice my first monster in order to summon this"….she places her Harpie lady onto the field.

"Go Harpie lady" She yells…

Loud noise and dust are rampant as Mai's monster remarkably cuts Dartz life points in half.

Dartz has to cover his eyes to avoid the dust and to take the heavy unexpected blow he had just received.

Seto and Yami are impressed.

"Yah" Serenity cheers.

"Alright Mai" Duke applauds.

"Go girl" Tea yells.

"See girls can do anything" Mai replies smugly.

"Oh it's not over yet Blondie" Dartz smirks.

Mai stops. Her eyes widen…

"I am now able to activate my seal of orichalcous"

He announces.

"No", Mokuba screams.

"Mai leave now" Seto orders with caution.

"Didn't you see what I did?" Mai argues.

The green light starts to rise up around them

"Yes but Mokuba needs one of us" "I cannot leave him alone here"

Seto informs with pain in his eyes.

Mokubas big eyes that once gleamed are full of despair.

"We are not going to lose", Mai replies.

She can feel the wind blowing through her hair.

"It's too late to leave now Mai" Yami says…sadly.

Seto and Mai spin around to see themselves in cased within the seal.

Dartz rubs his hands.

"You may have deducted a few of my life points" "But I will take all of yours" "And the seal will send you all in to eternal despair"

He announces!

Mai clenches onto Seto's hand. He gives her a look of hope "For Mokuba" He mouths.

The determination he had to save his little brother and Mai was all he had left to get him through.

Yami turns his head back and looks over at Anzu.

"I love you" he yells amidst the smoke and the gale force winds…

Tea's blue eyes glisten with tears. She holds out her hand and closes her eyes. Anzu imagines Yami's warm hand touching hers.

Rebecca clings on to duke, Tristan clings on to Serenity

This was it Crunch time

Was it finally over? At long last was it Dartz time to shine?

OR did Seto and Yami have one more shot at winning this duel?

Perhaps Mai valentine would save them all…when really she just wanted to save Seto Kaiba?

Why?

TO BE CONTINUED………..

* * *

Phew that took awhile to write

Hope you enjoy

Will try to update both stories sooner than later )


	12. Chapter 11 and 12

All you wanted

**Chapters 11 and 12**

* * *

Got my chapter titles wrong

* * *

This is almost it guys! 

Thanks so much for reading

Oh and I love you tiffanylics!

* * *

Dartz, Kaiba, Yugi and Mai are encased within the Seal of Orichalcous…can the three duellists win? 

That's the thought pacing through their minds as each prepares to fight.

Dartz is yet to unleash his greatest of all monsters…the exact reason he is here and the beauty in his eyes that he has waited a millennium to release!

Just moments away from releasing his Great Leviathan, Dartz raises his hand triumphantly…

"Now the moment we have all been waiting for" He announces with a gruff voice.

Seto and Yami think fast. All the group gasp again. Everyone holds on tight for what is set to be the final showdown and most possibly the end of good as they knew it.

"Rise my great beast and live again" Dartz shouts.

Out of the ground rises a large beast, the colour and sound is blinding. The hideous scream it makes sends shockwaves throughout its opponent's ears.

Seto and Yami glance at each other quickly; they know what cards they have to play….and it was now or never.

Mai is trapped between the two great duellists. What are they planning? And what could she do to help?

Seto closes his deep blue eyes and Yami calls out something in an Egyptian accent. All of a sudden two mighty dragons emerge to take on the mystical Leviathan.

"Eye of **Tamias**" Yami Yugi yells. The air rises behind him and a blood curdling scream can be heard from his monster.

" Go Fang of **Critias**" Seto orders, his eyes are still closed.

Mai looks over at Seto, then at the pharaoh.

Dartz folds his arms and laughs.

"You two fools" "don't you realise that you need all three dragons?"

Yami doesn't say a word. Seto looks away. He hides his fear with gripped fists.

Mai kneels to the ground and cups her face in her hands.

"Im sorry I cannot save you" She yells out to Kaiba.

Kaiba does not accept Mai's words of defeat.

"It's not over until it's over Mai" He replies with slight hope.

Mai's purple pools glisten. Their eyes meet each others. In that moment something amazing happens.

The soul that had been lost, the soul of Joey Wheeler starts to stir.

Mai stands on her feet and the entire group stare at the concrete wall he is encased in.

His voice echoes throughout the kingdom.

"Use the claw of…" it says…..

Just then a card falls to Mai's feet. Mai picks it up and almost falls over when she sees what card it is in her hand.

"It's the Claw of **Hermos**" Seto says looking over Mai's shoulder.

Amidst the noise and lights, Mai sheds a tear for her friend who had given her his dragon, the one that would ultimately save her…and the others.

Dartz widens his eyes. "No this can't be happening"

He spits in confusion.

"My great monster will still crush you all".

"I don't think so Dartz" Yami replies proudly.

He looks at Mai and Seto who both nod at him and release their dragons….

A loud explosion and many roars are all that can be heard.

Tea covers her eyes, Serenity hides in Tristan's arms and Rebecca clenches on to Duke for dear life…..

Now, Yami stands within the whirlwind and says that, thanks to his friends, he has enough power to banish the darkness. With the power of everyone in his heart, he'll seal the Great Leviathan away. Lightning flashes, and the sky grows dark. Dartz calls for the Great Leviathan to vanquish the Pharaoh's spirit for all eternity. Yugi tells Yami to get out while he still can, but Yami says Yugi must trust him. The Leviathan roars—then shrinks into the whirlwind, disappearing into a tiny spark of light.

The green circle of Orichalcous disappears, letting Tea and the gang rush over to Yami's aid.

Tea holds the Pharaoh in her arms. His alter ego fades away and little Yugi reappears. Tea feels tears stream down her cheeks.

"Oh thank heavens" Serenity says with relief.

Mai pulls herself up off the ground. Duke and Tristan gather around her.

Tristan puts his hand on Mai's shoulder.

"Looks like you saved the day" He says with a smile.

Mai struggles to stand up; Duke helps her to her feet.

"Yeah" "Thank you Joey" she replies looking over at the wall of lost souls.

Seto is still lying on the ground. Mokuba races towards him and shakes him hard.

Mai moves away from the group of friends and kneels beside Kaiba.

She strokes his hair and lets a tear fall onto his smooth skin.

"I tried" She whispers….

Seto slowly opens one of his eyes. He coughs loudly and rises himself up onto his side.

Mai can't contain her relief. She wraps her arms around the brunette, not worried if he finds this gesture to forceful. Mokuba also hugs his brother. Seto can't help but let out a small smile. He wraps one arm around his brother and the other around Mai.

Tea leans in and Kisses Yugi with force.

Duke and Rebecca clap.

"Woo" Tristan hoots.

Yugi feels his cheeks burn a shade of red.

Yugi then stands up and holds Tea's hand. He walks over to Dartz who is lying helplessly on the floor.

"It's over" Seto snarls at the green haired mess of a man sprawled out on the ground.

His monsters are destroyed and his plans for Atlantis and World domination are abolished.

Within minutes Dartz starts to fade away.

With his last breath he manages to murmur "Congratulations Pharaoh"

The moment he disappears, the souls that were lost come to life again. The wall that encased them crashes around the group. Joey, Amelda, Valon and Raphael all raise to their feet.

Joey rubs his eyes and stretches his arms out.

Serenity rushes towards her brother and jumps into his arms.

Tristan, Duke, Rebecca, Yugi and Tea gather around Mr Wheeler and welcome him back.

Valon, who is a little disorientated, stumbles around until he is standing along side Seto and Mai.

Seto leans back a little. He knew what Valon had tried to do to split him and Mai up but he now knew that his evilness was mainly due to Dartz.

"Valon" Mai says with a smile.

"Hey there" he says rubbing the back of his head.

Mai holds the brown haired male by the shoulders. She then reaches into her deck and pulls out her Harpie lady card.

"I want you to have this" she gestures.

Valon is shocked.

"But this is your signature card Mai" Valon replies.

Mai shrugs. She looks at Seto and winks. Seto blushes but hides it well.

"Yeah well you deserve it". Mai grins.

Valonthen walksaway into the sunset,and tellsMai he'll never forget her, and thanks her one last time.

Raphael then walks over and explains what really happened and how Dartz was behind everything including Amelda's Mother and little brother Mikey being killed. Amelda hears everything. He is furious, the same way Seto was when he found out. However Dartz was gone defeated and all was over! For now……..

Amelda bravely walks up behind the blue eyed CEO and taps him on the shoulder. Seto turns around and stays silent. Amelda's green eyes are apologetic; Seto accepts this with a voiceless expression using his body language. The two then shake hands and depart. Mokuba runs up to Seto and asks what that was all about.

"We understand each other Mokuba" "that's all" he solemnly replies.

Everyone begins to leave the kingdom.

"The sooner we are outta here the better". Tea remarks holding onto her beau Yugi.

"Ill say" Rebecca adds.

She looks over at Mokuba and smiles.

"Bye" She waves.

Mokuba blushes and slightly grins.

As they walk outside, Joey moves away from his little sisters grasp for a second. Mai uses this opportunity to approach him.

Joey lets out a smile when he sees the blonde walking towards him.

Mai stands beside him and says nothing for awhile. Joey is about to talk when Mai wraps her arms around him.

Joey feels warm in Mai Valentines grasp.

"Thank you hun" She softly whispers.

"What?" he asks confused.

Mai pulls away.

"You don't remember?"

Joey laughs.

"Yeah I do" he replies.

Mai breaths a sigh of relief.

"I'll see you round Joe". Mai, waves. She heads off towards Kaiba who is waiting outside his blimp for her.

"Uh, Mai?" Joey asks.

Mai turns around.

"Would I maybe be able to get a good bye kiss?" He asks a little nervously.

Mai smiles and leans in towards Joe. He closes his eyes as he anticipates Mai's cherry lips against his.

She purses her lips on his cheek and pats him on the head.

"Bye" she says happily walking off to Kaiba.

Joey is a little disappointed but shrugs it off. He heads towards the rest of the gang but is suddenly stopped by Vivian Wong.

"Hey" She says, forcefully touching his hand.

"So I was fired you know" she rambles on.

Joey nods at the same time wandering what the hell Vivian Wong is doing talking to him.

"Oh so you probably wanna catch up with your pals" she stutters, trying to find the words to say.

"Well yeah" Joe replies moving away.

"Uh well I wanted to let you know that…" Vivian stumbles on her sentence.

"Yeah" Joey says with a hand gesture.

"If you ask me out, Ill says yes". Vivian winks and blows the wheeler brother a kiss.

Joey stands there speechless.

"Well here's my number" "Call me" she hands him a piece of paper.

Joey clasps it in his hand.

"I'll think about it" He says with a grin.

"Good" Vivian replies, licking her lips….

"Hey wait for us" Rex and Weevil call out………..

* * *

**Meanwhile on the blimp **

Mai rests in Seto's arms. The two are sitting on one of the chairs in the luxurious aircraft.

"Thank you Mai" Seto says into her ear.

Mai looks at her lover puzzled.

"For what?" she asks.

Seto laughs through his nose and twirls a lock of Mai's hair with his index finger.

"For saving me" he replies.

Purple and blue eyes clash as the two passionately kiss…..

Mokuba is flying the blimp and thinking about what had just happened.

A smile breaks across his face when he see's Seto kissing Mai.

"Ready to land Amelda?" he calls out.

Amelda smiles and salutes.

"Yes sir" he says.

* * *

**"All you wanted" **

_I wanted to be like you _

_I wanted everything _

_So I tried to be like you _

_And I got swept away _

_I didn't know that _

_You were so cold and _

_You needed someone to show you the way _

_So I took your hand and _

_We figured out that _

_When the tide comes __Ill__ take you away _

_If you want to _

_I can save you _

_I can take you away from here _

_So lonely inside, so busy out there _

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares. _

_Im sinking slowly _

_So hurry hold me _

_You're hands is all I have _

_To keep me hanging on _

_Please can you tell me? _

_So I can finally see _

_Where you go when you're gone _

_If you want to _

_I can save you _

_I can take you away from here _

_So lonely inside, so busy out there _

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares. _

_Please can you tell me? _

_So I can finally see _

_Where you go when you're gone

* * *

_

**Chapter 12 **

This is it everyone!

**6 Months Later:- **

Night falls on the gardens, outside the Kaiba Mansion on the outskirts of Domino City. The green plains are visible beyond the large building known as the Kaiba Domain. The sun sets over the Gardens. The many flowers and green trees are covered by the red setting sunshine….

Mai sits on the beautiful bench beside the centre fountain. She contemplates all that had happened. Seto and her were safe, Joey was free, Valon was living his own life and best of all Dartz had been discovered for what he really was and his remains were no more.

She can feel the evening air surround her. The outside lights start glowing, lighting up the grounds with different colours, like a rainbow of twilight around the mansion.

Mai can hear footsteps walking towards her. Her purple dress trails onto the ground as she stands up and heads towards the person walking behind her.

"Ready to go?" he asks, holding out his hand.

Mai smiles and leans in to kiss her lover on the cheek.

The two proceed out into the main gateway where a limousine is waiting to escort them to a Corporation events dinner. Mokuba is already sitting in the vehicle. He looks very cute in a black tuxedo. His long black hair is pulled back in a pony tail.

Seto leads mai into the limo and follows behind her.

"Remember we are stopping for Rebecca right?" Mokuba reminds his older brother.

Seto takes his focus off stroking Mai's hair for a moment and sighs.

"Yes Mokuba"

"You two are so cute together", Mai says with a look that embarrasses the youngest Kaiba brother.

"Now Mai" Seto pretends to tell her off in a joking voice.

Mai giggles and presses her hands against Kaiba's white shirt encased between his black suit.

Mokuba groans and moves to the back of the limo. He didn't really want to see his brother making out with his girlfriend all the time. He was however glad to see Seto so happy for once.

When they arrive outside Rebecca's, Mokuba hops out of the Vehicle to greet her.

Rebecca looks stunning with her hair in curls and a sparkly pink dress.

Mokuba hands her a small bunch of flowers.

"Oh thank you" Rebecca gushes.

"Yeah uh Mai thought it was a good idea" Mokuba says.

Mai rolls her eyes and nudges the little kaiba when he gets back inside the limousine.

"You weren't supposed to tell her" she whispers.

"Its okay", Rebecca replies, holding onto Mokubas hand.

"I knew he wouldn't be able to come up with something like that by himself"

"Hey" Mokuba whines.

Seto starts to laugh.

"You're alright kid" he says acknowledging the young blonde.

"Who you calling kid?" she pouts.

Mai rolls her eyes….

"This is going to be a long night" she murmurs.

Seto whispers into her ear "I certainly hope so"

Mai seductively grins and kisses her beau once more…….

* * *

**The next morning **

The Saturday morning sun shone in through the large window pane into Seto's room.

Mai adjusts her eyes to the light. It must have been pretty early as Seto was still in bed and was usually up and out by 7am.

Seto sits up and yawns.

Mai curls herself up in the sheets and lay beside him.

"How do you get up so early everyday?" She mumbles.

Seto doesn't reply with words, instead he moves himself onto Mai and starts embracing her.

"Oh I think I have my answer" she says with pleasure…………..

* * *

_Beautiful dawn, lights up the shore for me _

_There is nothing else in the world _

_I'd rather wake up and see- with you _

_Beautiful dawn, I'm just chasing time again _

_Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night _

_Beautiful dawn melts with the stars again _

_Do you remember the day when my journey began? _

_Will you remember the end of time? _

_Beautiful dawn you're just blowing my mind again _

_Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine

* * *

_

**Later that night**

Once Seto had finished yet another long day managing the Kaiba Corporation, he decided to take mai for a stroll along the beach. The two walk hand In hand on the sand.

The waves crash against themselves and hit the shore with a vengeance. Mai immerses herself in the beauty of the sea and the colour of the sky as it becomes a reddish blue, making way for the night stars.

She wraps her arm around Kaiba's waist, under his long black jacket. Seto kisses her on the head.

He then stops walking and pulls Mai in closer to him.

"Hello", Mai says with a tempting look on her face.

Seto runs his hands up her midriff and onto her chest. She closes her eyes as he ruffles her purple skirt. Her white boots rise up off the ground as Seto lifts Mai up. She sprawls her hands out and keeps her violet eyes closed. She can feel herself shiver in the salty air as the ocean breeze surrounds her. Her long white coat trails on the ground as Kaiba places her back onto her feet.

He cups her face with his cool hands and says quietly.

"Forever"

Mai can feel a tear form in her right eye.

It is salty like the sea air.

She too places his face in her hands and repeats the words

"Forever"

_Will you be my shoulder?  
__When I'm grey and older?  
__Promise me tomorrow starts with you….._

**The end! **

Stay tuned for a spin off including Tea/Anzu and…………….?


	13. Chapter 13

**oh and everyone check outhttp/ episode guide ever!

* * *

**

_Who knew?_

A story from TEA's-POV (well kinda... )  
The ending, ending, ending to

**"ALL YOU WANTED"**

**3 years later**

* * *

_11.30pm Tristan and Tea's apartment! _

Anzu sat alone in her apartment, another long day of dancing at made her weary. she removed her silk blue top and changed into her pink stain pyjamas.

Slumping onto her bed she reminises about times gone by. when her and her friends would duel, often Yugi, he was the king of games afterall and Yami was so incredible, she remembered their first kiss...emotions hidden for so long that were finally let out.

When Joey lost his soul and amelda,raphael and Valon were causing trouble, thanks to dartz who Yami, with the help of Seto kaiba was able to defeat and restore peace once again.

She whimpered slightly, remembering the look on Joeys face when he emerged out of the souless pit he was in, only to see Mai in Seto's arms, their secret was not so secret anymore. Valon too emerged and saw the same thing. They had both duelled for mai, a girl whom they obsessed about being with. It made Tea sad to think of how hard they had both faught, a useless waste of time it was for both of them, including Valon who ended up losing as well...

Now that Dartz and all of his evil plans had been defeated and destroyed. The bikers were free to live their lives again.. like they once were as was Yugi and the rest of the gang...

Tea and Yami were in bliss for the next two years and everyone knew it. Every duel was magic as the crowds would cheer for the hero of domino, defeating any worthy oponent who dared to challenge him. Kaiba tried many times to defeat him and to this day is still trying to win a duel against him, proving him the greatest dueller of all time..well he was in his mind already and Mai probably agreed along with herself being pretty damn good aswell.

What did it matter to Tea ifSeto won or lost? he had his lover...the blonde bombshell who guys ran after! why could they still be happy? they didnt care about anyone but themselves...in Tea's mind

For once it wasnt Mai or Seto she was angry with..she cringed when she thinks of Serenity that so called best friend of hers...with him.

Why? how and when? Serenity broke not only tristans heart but hers as she fell in love with HER boyfriend and took him away forever. Tea had no idea how long Yami and Serenity had been secretly in love with each other, neither did Tristan for that matter.

* * *

**2.10am  
saturday morning:**

Tea pined in her bedroom, clinging onto her pillow, she could hear her flatmate Mr taylor carressing a young girl he had met at at a club earlier that night

_"how does he manage to do it?"_ she grumbled to herself.

She muffles out the sounds of the two next door kissing and making obscene noises, by grapsing her pillow over herhead and closing her eyes...

"YAMI" she bellows tears welling up again.

She wanted her buddies Joey and Tristan to put their arms around her and tell her it would be okay. Joey was most likely out with Yami and Serenity anyway, he was still Yami's friend, even if Tristan and Tea were not! Besides he was serenitys older borther snd he only wants her to be happy, so shes in good hands with _Mr perfect Moto_ .

When Joey wasnt duelling with Yami he was out with his girlfriend, Mai's friend Vivian...after being fired from Kaiba corp she decided to go back to college and apply her skills in another feild, _psychology_, that did make tea laugh, but it made joey happy so i guess that was all that mattered. Joey still blushes when he remembers how Vivian so unsubtly told him she would say "yes" if he asked her out...He finally took her up on the offer, 6 months after she asked. The fact Vivian was still single when Joey replied was amazing!

* * *

Tea tried her best to get to sleep .Work started at 0900 on saturdays, rather than hitting the town like Tristan did, Tea stayed home and mourned the loss of her love. 

_"I wish i could touch you again" "I wish i could still call you friend"  
"I'd give anything"...

* * *

_

"Come on tea its been over8 months now" Tristan would say.

"It's not as easy for me as it was for you" Tea would respond, feeling tears well up in her bright blue eyes.

"Yugi was my best friend" "NowI cant even bare to look at him anymore" she would cry

Joey would then give her a hug and tell her how much Yugi longed for their friendship to be like it once was..

"How can it be?" She would sob into Wheelers arms...

Conversations like this would take place quite frequently. It seemed that nothing and nobody could help Tea...all she could do was dance it was her favourite escape mechanism aswell as her job, Dancing was a positive outlet for her...but thoughts of Yami were always waitng for her when she opened the door to her apartment.

* * *

_"You took my hand you showed me how  
"You promised me you'd be around , "uh huh thats right"  
"I took your word and I beleived in everything you said to me  
"Uh huh thats right"_

_"If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone"  
"I'd stand up and punch their mouth, cuz theyre all wrong"  
"I knew better, cuz you said forever, and ever"  
"Who knew?"_

_"Remeber when we were such fools and so convinced and just to cool?"  
"Uh huh thats right"  
"I wish i could touch you again" "I wish i could still call you friend""I'd give anything"  
_

_"When someone said count your blessings now, for their long gone"  
"I guess i just didnt know how, I was all wrong"  
"They knew better, still you said forever "  
"__and ever who knew?"_

_

* * *

_

Dreams of how they once were flood teas mind as she tosses and turns. 

_"That last kiss, ill cherish, until we meet again  
And time makes it harder,I wish I could remember  
But il keep your memory" youre busy messing my sleep  
My darling who knew?"_

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, there was a note on the table. 

Tea rubbed her eyes and yawned before picking it up to read it.

She rolled her eyes when she saw it was written by Tristan.

HEY ANZU  
MEL HAD WORK AT 6AM, TOOK HER THERE, BEING THE GENTLEMEN THAT I AM  
CATCH YA TONIGHT  
P:S YOU GOTTA HIT THE CLUBS TONIGHT GAL  
HONDA

_"Oh the one night stand has a name and a job"_ She smriks to herself.

After throwing the note in the bin, Tea heads towards the fridge. She sighs when she opens it. all it contained was a bottle of milk that was almost empty and some really bad smelling peice of meat..atleast thats what she though it was.

"Honestly that boy" She hisses as she turns on the plunger to make herself a cup of black coffee.

Tea purses the black beverage by her lips and takes the first sip. All of a sudden there is a knock at the door, she almost spills the mug onto the tiled kitchen floor.

"Who's that?" she groans to herself plodding towards the door.

Hoping it would be Yugi but knowing full well it wouldnt be, she reluctantly opens the door.

Her blue eyes widen when she sees who it is. Standing there in his long green trench coat, with tatty red hair and a long pair of black jean like trousers is...

"Amelda?"

Tea says with a curious look on her face.

She has absouloutely no idea what he is doing here or how he knew where she lived, then again he was in the biker gang with Dartz who could track anyone and everyone down to the cup of coffee they drank in the morning..so maybe that answered her question...

"Uh why are you here?" She blatenlty asks leaning against the door.

Her expression is a very uninviting one.

"I thought you were the nice one Anzu" Amelda replies with a small smile.

Tea pauses for a second before replying as she thinks back to Yugi...

"Yeah well things have changed" she snaps. "now what is it that you want?" she asks, impateintly. she had work in less than an hour.

Amelda walks inside and observes the casual living arangement that she and tristan had.

"Cosy little place you have here" he says, looking around with his green eyes.

Tea observed Amelda for a second. His ruffled hair was kind of cute and that trench coat made him look pretty...nice

_"TEA STOP IT"_ she yells in her mind.

_"He may be nice now but he wasnt remember" "Its Alister, psycho redhead"_

Anzu still had her guard up around guys. Ever since Yugi left the only two males she really trusted were Jou and Tristan.

Amelda walks into the kitchen and takes a seat on one of the bar stools beside the bench.

"Make yourself at home" She sarcastically moans, heading towards her cup of coffee she had placed on the bench.

Amelda sniggered to himself.

Tea raised an eye brow, this guy was weird...she wandered if she would need to call the police..given Amelda was nicer now he wasnt working for dartz anymore, still she had to have her guard up..

"Ok so what actually brings you here?" She asks, sitting on a bar stool beside him.

"Well if you must know" he replies.

"Oh before you ask, she cuts in. "

Yugi is not here and if you want to thank him for saving you soul or whatever," "then he is living with.." Tea couldnt finish her sentence for Amelda had placed his finger on her lips.

This sends Tea into a little shock, she jolts slightly.

"Im not here for him, or Tristan or Wheeler" He says calmly looking at her.

"Well kaiba isnt here and he never has been" Tea adds, not knowing what else to say.

"Puh" Amelda laughs, "Im not here for him" "Now thatI know who really killed my Mom and brother" his lips curl when he thinks of how Dartz deceived him.

"Besides Im over Mai" he adds.

"Yeah is that cuz she is with Seto and you know you couldnt have her anyway?" Tea asks smugly, she didnt mean to be cruel but she was still hurting and not really in the mood for talking..ecspecaially to guys, weird ones like Amelda too.

Alister dosent say anything for awhile, its obvious that may have struck a cord in him soAnzu decided to lighten up the convrsation a little.

"So do you still see Raphael and Valon?" Anzu asks trying to sound more polite.

Amelda takes a deep breath.

"Hmm those two, what can I say about them?" "they were collegues, we werent really friends..so noI dont see them" "Rapheal has left the country, to search for his parents and Valon is back in England" "On the girl huntI would imagine"

"Oh" Tea replies.

She clenches onto her warm ceramic mug.

Amelda casually steps closer to Tea. Her blue eyes narrow a bit at this movement.

"Okay then" "What brings you here then?" she asks little less impatient than before.

Amelda runs his hand through is messy red hair. Tea can sense that the boy is having difficulty stating his true intentions.

He had good reason to be weary with his words too. For what he was about to say could very well drive Tea away, or worse have her hitting him over the head with a frying pan and chasing him down the street.

What Amelda didn't know was that Tea had been awfully lonely these past few months and really did want to move on. She just didn't know how to and who to move on with!

Amelda had always been rather brave and un cautious, probably one of the reasons he had got himself into a lot of trouble in the past, however he felt he had better tell Tea. The girl had a right to know and he had a right to listen to her response.

"Tea" Alister begins.

"I like you" "I like you a lot" "I have done ever since that time in duelist kingdom"

He blurts out the words he had wanted to say for so long.

Tea is stunned. She feels herself almost trip over the kitchen stool. No one since Yugi Moto has actually come around so spontaneously and told her that they LIKE her.

Amelda slumps himself on to the couch. He buries his head in his hands.

Tea slowly approaches him and sits beside him.

She listens to a changed Amelda pour his heart out, telling her how he wanted to ask her out but she was already with yugi and all the times he had seen her in the city walking hand in hand with the Egyptian school boy. He explained how it ripped him up inside and how he thought those two would be together for ages and it would never work between himself and Tea.

"I had to face the truth" he mumbles sadly.

He then places his hand on Tea's shoulder. She is still wearing her night gown.

This sensation sends tingles down her spine.

"I would never be with someone like you would I?"

Tea feels tears well up in her deep blue eyes.

They looked like crystals, this sight tempted Alistair even more but he held back and waited for Tea to say something in return.

* * *

_My life is brilliant_

_My love is pure _

_I saw an angel _

_Of that I'm sure _

_She smiled at me on the subway _

_She was with another man _

_But I wont lose no sleep on that _

_Cuz I've got a plan _

_You're beautiful _

_You're beautiful _

_You're beautiful its true _

_'I saw your face in crowded place _

_and I don't know what to do _

_Cuz I'll never be with you _

_

* * *

_Tea, still in shock from Amelda's feelings, places a warm hand on his face and smiles at him.

"Never say never" she softly replies.

Amelda feels himself light up.

"Really?" he asks about to wrap his arms around miss gardener.

Tea laughs and pulls away a little.

"Well if you want we could go somewhere and talk?" Amelda suggests.

Tea smiles "I'd like that".

After Tea gets dressed she leads Amelda out of her apartment and the two proceed dwon the busy street. Tea spots a cafe nearby nd suggests the two stop there.

"I could use some breakfast" she says.

"There was nothing in our flat" she informs.

Amelda grabs Tea by the hand and leans in to kiss her softly on the lips.

There is silence for awhile...Tea then pulls amelda in and runs her fingers through his red hair. The two kiss again, this time it lasts longer...

"Wait til Tristan finds out" She giggles.

"Huh?" Amelda exclaims, a little confused.

"It looks likeI wont have to go clubbing with him after all" she sweetly replies!

"OH" Amelda nods in realziation.

As the two hed toward the cafe they begin to talk about amelda's past and his little brother. Amelda asks Tea if she will accompany him in a search to find him. Tea dosent know what to say, she cannot be fooled like she was with Yugi and yet something in Amelda's eyes was so truthful and real, Tea knew she could trust him...

"Okay" she says with a deep breath.

"As long as you watch me dancing some time" she says.

Amelda hugs her again and winks.

"why offcourse tea" he replies, leading her in to the cofee shop.

THE END

FOR REAL


End file.
